A perfect affair is never an easy one
by TanyaHeartEdward
Summary: Bella is a depressed wife, married to a constantly drunk fool Jacob. Edward is also not doing great with his marriage to Tanya. The two meet and decide maybe an affair is best. But how long will it last before it's brought out into the open? AH.OOC.LEMONS
1. Is it wrong to love twice?

**A/N: Hi Tanya here~ This is my first M rated Fanfic, so I hope it's a good attempt to entertain my readers :D Read this and see what you think, should I delete or carry on? Bluntness is appreciated, thanks~**

**Thank you to my amazing beta MrsEdwardCullen13, for editing this for me. Without her you all would probably be committing suicide over my spelling mistakes =P**

**Beta Note: FUCKING. AMAZING! I am PROUD to be a beta! GET TO READ IT BEFORE ALL OF YOUS! HAH! So go and review because if not I will haunt you. Don't give a crap if I'm too small.**

_**The Perfect Affair is Never a Simple One**_

**Is It Wrong to Love Twice?**

**BellaPOV:**

"Yo Bells! Whats up sex on legs? Fancy having a good time tonight eh? You know you wanna…" I looked up at Jacob in disgust as he strode into the living room, drunk as usual.

"Listen Jake, go and get some coffee and keep your hands off me please, if you don't mind," I said, trying to dodge his meaty hands from get a handful of my body. This happened every night, he'd go to the pub with his huge "friends", have one too many beers, then come home and expect his poor wife to entertain him some more, but in bed. Well that wasn't happening in my book.

"Aw c'mon Bells! I've learnt a new sex position just for you, it'll be great fun." He came and sat on the couch right beside me and started playing with my hair, breathing his alcoholic breath all over me.

"Cut it out. You'll be lucky if I even stay in the same room as you tonight, which I don't intend on doing at moment." He was starting to really irritate me. I grabbed for the TV remote and started to flick through the channels, hoping to distract myself from the idiot just inches away from my face.

"Fine! Be like that you stupid whore! What kind of a wife are you?" He stormed off towards the stairs, no doubt up to our bedroom.

I glanced around me. Perhaps I could make do with sleeping here on the sofa for the night, I would have rather slept outside than beside that dog. He was just getting too much, the insults were worse every night.

Pleased with my idea, I turned the TV off and jumped off the sofa, making my way up the stairs to collect my belongings for the night. To my dismay, I bumped into Jacob, just as I was getting my pyjamas.

"And where do you think you're going, princess?" he murmured in his deep voice.

"That's not going to work on me, I've decided to spend the night on the couch, is that okay with you?" Why the hell was I asking for his permission?

"Of course its not, you're sleeping beside me tonight, I need you to put me to sleep." He said grinning, whilst putting his arms around my waist.

"Well too bad, I'm not going to share the same bed as a drunken fool who only sees me as his sex toy. I married you for your love and caring side, NOT for the side you reveal when you knock down a few pints of alcohol," I shouted angrily, unwinding myself out of his grasp before making a dash for the stairs. How much longer was I going to have to stand this?

I finally settled down on the couch and tried to imagine the perfect man that actually deserved the likes of me. Let's see… Bright emerald green eyes, I've always had a fancy to green eyes. For hair, it'd be an unusual colour―different from the occasional brown or black. Perfectly smooth skin along with juicy pink lips. Someone who would respect me, not treat me like a whore, love me for me and not for my body, always be there for me if I needed him. Was that too much to ask? Perhaps it was… But before I could think much longer about my dream man, I felt my fatigue get the best of me and let myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. I sat up and found myself on the couch, then I remembered my argument with Jacob. I groaned and flopped myself back onto the couch, but then moaned in agony, as my neck hit the hard wood that was coated with leather. I had forgotten that the couch wasn't as soft as my luxurious king sized bed. Oh boy, how I would kill to be lying on it now, with Jacob or without.

"Good morning sunshine!" greeted a cheerful voice. I looked up to see none other than the man himself with a tray full of breakfast.

"I just brought you this as an apology for last night, I'm so sorry! You know what I'm like when I drink too much, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." _Yeah right,_ I thought, _just wait till tonight. We'll have a bit of a replay of last night once again. _I rolled my eyes at the thought of tonight but quickly disguised it with a fake grin.

"Thank you darling." I said before tucking into the eggs. All that thinking and shouting from last night had given me a bit of an appetite.

After I cleaned the rest of the food on my plate with a piece of toast, I decided it was time to get up and get ready for work.

I slumped my way up the stairs and into my bedroom, taking a peek into the mirror as I walked in, I almost shrieked out loud. I looked like a panda. Literally. Massive black rings under my eyes and my hair looked like a birds nest. Not my best look.

I quickly grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom. There, I stripped and jumped into the shower and went straight for the hot water.

Once I finished rinsing my now smooth hair, I quickly wrapped myself up in my towel and made my way back into the bedroom and towards the wardrobe.

I opened up my wardrobe and fished out some clean underwear along with my favourite outfit for work. It consisted of tight black trousers and a tight, blue, tank-top, that said "Good girls are bad girls that just don't get caught." It wasn't the most professional looking outfit for an amazing therapist such as myself, but it was definitely one that made my boss go all dumb and insist on showering me with gifts. I liked the last part. To finish it off, I picked out a simple pair of black pumps. Nice.

And dared to have another look in the mirror. My hair was still wet and my face needed immediate attention. Opening my drawer, I got out my full-blast hairdryer and started to blow dry my hair as I went into my little fantasy land.

Going back to last night's perfect sex god fantasy, I decided to improvise on that.

He would take me out everyday to romantic restaurants, actually, rewind that part, he would take me out everyday to expensive, romantic, restaurants. We'd have 3 course meals and then afterwards he'd take me to his huge mansion… (Was I day dreaming a bit over the top? Oh well, it was a fantasy, and I was allowed to think of the most unrealistic things as possible) …then we'd go into the enormous bedroom and he'd pull me into the bed with him. Start pulling up my top and fondle my―

"BELLA! YOU'VE SET FIRE TO YOUR HAIR WITH THE HAIRDRYER, YOU FUCKING BIMBO!" I jolted out of my daydream with annoyance as I saw Jacob bellowing at me. That's when I smelt the burning.

"HOLY SHIT! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" I started screaming and ran like lightning into the bathroom, sticking my head in the sink and gushing water onto my hair. I looked up into the mirror to examine the damage. To my relief, my hair was still all in place except for a chunk where it had gone a darker colour. Thankfully my hair was dark brown already so you couldn't notice it that much; although, it looked like it was best I didn't wear it down today. With a frown I grabbed hold of the hairdryer, and started from square one, blow drying my fucking hair all over again.

Finally, when it was nice and dry, I briefly ran the straightening iron through my hair, wisely missing out the burnt part. Scraped it back into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs out and decided to start on my makeup. I grabbed for my makeup bag and skilfully applied a touch of mascara, eyeliner and a thin coating of foundation for my dark circles.

Looking back into the mirror for the last time, I stood smiling at my handiwork. I didn't look too bad for a therapist, if I did say so myself.

I reached for my purse, keys and shouted out to Jacob, "Bye Jakey, I'm off to work, try not to get too drunk."

Running out of the house, I let go a big sigh. Finally away from that pervert. I hopped into my BMW and started to drive away to the clinic. _Another boring day is just waiting for me. I guess it's better than being stuck in the same house as that so called husband of mine though._

"Dr. Black? Your next patient is Mr. Cullen. He's been having relationship problems, should I let him in? Or would you like me to tell him your on your lunch break and your not ready for patients just yet?" said a sweet voice from the speakers on my desk. That was my receptionist, Alice, also my best friend.

"Ah, let him in, I haven't had a male all day to come and see me," I said lazily putting my feet up onto my desk.

"Okay."

I leaned back, putting my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. _Today has got to be the worst, I haven't seen even __one__ cute guy ALL day._

"Hello, you're Dr. Black, I presume?" said a velvety voice. I opened one eye and met a pair of emerald green ones. I looked him up and down and fell out my chair in shock. _Oh my fucking God! This was not possible! I must be dreaming…_ I pinched myself. Nope this was reality. I blinked hard, waiting for the man in front of me to disappear.

"Are you okay ma'am?" said the man, coming over to help me up. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He reached his hand out for me to hold onto. I carried on gaping. _What the hell is going on? Why is the man of my fantasies, the one __I__ created, standing right in front of me? _I shook my head, trying to snap out of it and hesitantly placed my hand in his manly palm. He tightened his grip and pulled me up.

"What happened there? Hm?" asked the sex God of my dreams with a smirk on his face.

"You erm… looked familiar…," I mumbled, straightening myself up―blushing like crazy, might I add―before sitting back down. He just stood their with that heart melting grin, before I ushered him to sit down in the chair opposite my desk.

"So erm… Mr. Cullen… What is your issue you would like to discuss with me today?" I questioned, daring to look into his eyes. Immediately regretting it, I felt myself hypnotised by those beautiful, emerald orbs.

"Oh right, well I'm having problems with my wife." _Shit. He's married. Oh well, can't always have what I want now, can I? _I beckoned him to carry on.

"Well lately I feel like she's been using me just for the sex, there's no love anymore, no romance, just cold, hard sex. I don't like it. But I don't have the heart to leave her, what should I do?"

I gave this a minute to think over. This Mr. Cullen was basically having the same problems as me, but what should I advise him?

"Mr. Cullen, do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

"Sure go right ahead, it's Edward, Edward Cullen. May I ask yours?" At this I blushed.

"Er… yeah sure go right ahead, its Bella, Bella Black." _Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT. You just copied exactly what he said! Stupid Isabella!_

"Okay then, Bella Black." He flashed me a lopsided grin. I instantly felt my legs go jelly; thank God I was sitting down. _Pull yourself together woman! You are married for Christ's sake!_

"Right, I say you talk to her, if she doesn't respond, then go ahead and divorce."

"Tried doing the first thing, didn't work. She said I was being too "picky". And I can't divorce her. As soon as I mentioned the word she started crying, I can't let her cry. I don't like it when women shed tears." As he said that, I felt tears prick at my eyes. Why couldn't Jacob be as sweet as this Edward?

"Are you okay Bella? Your eyes have gone bright red…," Edward said, with a look of puzzlement.

I came to open my mouth but as soon as I stuttered the first syllable, the tears rushed down my face. I attempted to hide my face, but I knew Edward had already seen me.

_Stupid cry baby, Bella, now look what you've done._

_Will you stupid voices in my head shut the fuck up?_

To my astonishment, he was by my side mopping up my tears with a tissue. I'd expected him to laugh or make fun of me. But no, here he was being nice, even though we'd met for like five minutes. Why couldn't I have a man like that in my life?

"I…m…s…orr…y" I managed to say in between my loud sobs.

"Don't talk, just let it out. It's okay." _What the hell?! He's actually put his arms around me! Now I really must be dreaming…_

When I thought I'd calmed down, I looked up at him as he kneeled down to get at the same height as my chair.

"Is there anything you want to discuss with me, Bella?" he whispered. _Ah, that voice, when he says my name. So…sexy…_

I giggled. "I'm meant to be the therapist!" He grinned back.

"But if there's anything on your mind, I might be able to help," He said placing a hand on my cheek. _Now that felt good._

"Well... you see…" I started to tell him everything that was bothering me. From Jacob's drunkenness to how I wish I had a decent man in my life. Edward listened the whole way through and didn't once yawn or interrupt. He was such a gentleman.

"Bella that's terrible. Why don't you get a divorce?"

"I don't have the heart, like you said, if I divorced him, he would be so upset."

"You have to be strong Bella, be in charge, you can't let this man control your happiness."

I laughed. "Look who's talking!" He chuckled.

"Well there is another way I guess." He looked at me with a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.

This got me curious. "What other way?"

"Well… you could have an affair." He gave me that lopsided grin again. I started to feel light headed.

"Er…Yeah…But with who?" I questioned. Shifting in my seat, I began to ponder. _Don't even think there Bella, how could a man so perfect ever even look twi―_

"Me."

**Oh my god that was so fun! So how was it? Should I carry on? Or delete it? Please review and tell me what you think guys. Cheers~**

**Thanks again to my lovely Beta, your work is appreciated :D**

**Oh and by the way, if you don't review, I won't know what to think, today I got 23 emails and only 6 of them were reviews :'( PLEASE review because it's nice to know people actually like my work. Thanks again =D**


	2. Building upto a first date

**A/N: **Ellorr everyone! I was pleased you all liked my first chapter, I really thought you'd hate it! Well you all surprised me =D But can I live up to your standards with this chapter? Review and tell me, otherwise no updates! xD Cheers~ BTW I posted this chapter at 1AM, I put off my sleep for you guys~Gosh~Joking :P

Once again thanks MrsEdwardCullen13 for BETAing this for me, it means a bunch =D

**Beta note: **Tanya! You sneaky girl! You have me grovelling for more! Hurry! I don't think I can contain myself xD You readers better review. If not, I'm coming to haunt ya'll xD Enjoy~

_**A **__**Perfect Affair is Never a Simple One**_

**Building Up to a First D****ate**

**Bella POV:**

_.God. Do my ears and eyes deceive me, or is Edward Cullen kneeling in front of me and telling me to have an affair with him? This cannot be real! __I mean… Sure I've been told I'm pretty and stuff, but in comparison to him…_

"So? What do you think?" he flashed me another lopsided grin.

"Erm…what do I think? I think I don't know you well enough." _What the fuck did I just say that for? A modified version of that should have been, 'Oh yeah baby, let's run away together! The sooner the better!' But noooo, I had to go and say, "I don't you well enough". How childish._

"Excellent. More of a reason to spend more time together." _Did he just praise me for my stupidity? Maybe I should be more dumb… On second thoughts, guys don't always like dumb bimbos._

"Err… sure."

"So are you free tonight? We could go for a meal in this restaurant that's known for serving delicious food, I'm told it's perfect for dates." _Yes, yes, YESSSS! SAY YES BELLA! THIS IS YOUR PERFECT CHANCE!_

"I'll have to think about it. I might have made plans for tonight." I mumbled.

_There you go again, ruining everything, will you never learn?_

_How many times do I have to tell you stupid voices in __my head? Shut. Up. Simple as. _

"Of course, here, have my cell phone number to confirm with me if you can come or not." He smiled sexily as he got out a pen, "I hope it's a yes."

I motioned towards the stack of paper on my desk and he nodded, taking a sheet. He scribbled something down quickly before handing it to me. I quickly read through it.

**07123456789 **(A/N random number) **Call me soon x**

"Don't forget to call me, okay?" Edward started to head towards the door.

"Wait what about your problem? With your wife?" I began to question.

"You solved it for me," he replied with a quick wave and walked out of my office.

Wow. I come into work, expecting another boring day, and here I am, holding a sex god's mobile number and having to arrange my schedule for a date tonight. Could it get any better? Sure it could, but let's not get too hopeful.

I heard a quick knock at the door before it swung open. There stood Alice, with a huge smile across her face. She was definitely excited about something, otherwise she would have just called me through the reception desk phone.

"Start explaining! NOW!" Shrieked Alice, prancing over to my side and grabbing both my hands.

"Explain what?" I stammered. _Idiot, what else would she be talking about?_

"Why that Cullen guy was grinning from ear to ear when he walked out of your office, and don't even think about hiding anything from me!"

And I didn't. I knew from personal experience that it was virtually impossible to keep anything from Alice for longer than half an hour. So I told her exactly what happened and by the time I was finished she jumped into my arms, causing me to fall on the floor.

"That is brilliant! And I can dress you right? Right?" said an 'oh so eager' Alice.

"Well I guess I can't really say no to you, can I?" I started laughing.

"Nope! Okay, so let's close the clinic early today, we've got some preparing to do for you, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan? I'm a Mrs. Black now." Although I wished I was still a Miss Swan.

"Well for tonight, you are Miss Swan and soon you will be Mrs. Cullen!" giggled Alice.

"Alice! Take that back, don't even start getting my hopes up!"

"But Bella, you know I have a thing for seeing into the future," she waved her arms in the air like a fortune teller, "And I see a Mrs. Cullen who looks just like you."

"Whatever." I mumbled and I began to get off the floor.

**Edward**** POV:**

"Edward, honey! I feel kind of bored, why don't we have a bit of fun tonight?" I sat up from bed, I had been having a daydream about that Bella girl, when Tanya came barging into the room and jumped onto the bed. I moaned out loud.

"Go away." Tanya gave me those stupid puppy eyes.

"But Eddie-boo," I clenched my fists under the covers, she knew I hated it when she called me that, "You can't say no to this face, now can you?" _Oh yes I can!_

"Go away." I repeated, she did this everyday, but it wasn't going to work this time, hopefully I was going to have myself a date today.

"Why are you being so mean Eddie-boo? Don't you love me anymore?" She pretended to mock cry.

"Tanya! Stop fucking calling me Eddie-boo and maybe the reason I'm rejecting you is because you are pissing me off! Can't you catch a hint? I don't want to have sex with you!" I felt bad for shouting at her, but enough was enough. I wasn't her little sex toy to be used when she was bored.

My phone started ringing. I almost started to dance in joy when I saw it was a number I didn't have in my contacts.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I believe you ordered 20 bottles of sex whipped cream, I was just confirming your address…" I hung up before they could finish. This was obviously Tanya's doing.

"What was the meaning of that?!" I was hoping it was Bella, but she probably didn't want to come, it was already 7PM.

"What is it Eddie… I mean Edward?" giving me an obviously fake innocent look.

"Why did you order 20 bottles of whipped cream? Will you never give up? I don't love you anymore, don't you understand? Stop trying so hard, all you are to me is a stuck up slut!" She sat their gaping at me. _Well it's about time someone spoke to the truth to you._

At that moment my phone started ringing again. _Not the cream again…_

"NO! I DON'T WANT THE SEX WHIPPED CREAM!"

"Erm…Edward?"

"Bella?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." _You idiot, you scared the shit out of her._

"Right… Erm… About tonight." _Please be a yes, please be a yes _"I've decided to come." _YES YES YESSSSSSS _" Jacob never takes me out for dinner, so, I guess why not?" I could just imagine her smiling on the other side of the phone, even though I'd never seen her smile, I bet it would make her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Great! I'll pick you up, so where'd you live?" I was almost shouting down the phone in excitement. _Chill it dude, your Edward Cullen, the smooth cool guy, not the little excited four year old._

"Erm…," she hesitated.

I heard a voice in the background saying, 'Go on then, all he wants to do is pick you up, not like he'll use your address to stalk you!'

_Hmm sounds like Alice. _I started to chuckle. _Poor Bella, worried I might use her address for bad intentions._

"Okay, it's 24 Cheldon Gardens, just down the road from the clinic, if you have trouble finding it then just call me.

_Me? Trouble finding her house__? Noooo! But wait a minute— this was a chance to get her number! _

_You really do sound like a four year old._

_Shut up__, voice._

"Cool, so what's your number?"

"07987654321."

"Okay, when should I pick you up?"

I heard Alice in the background again. 'Tell him to come in about…an hour?'

"In an hour or so, if that's okay." _Of course it isn't, I want to see you now, but fine, I'll play Mr. Nice Guy._

"Of course, I'll see you in an hour then."

"Yeah, see you later." I waited for her to hang up first, but realized she must have been waiting for me. Then I heard Alice's voice.

"_So what do you think of him?"_

"_Well, he seems so nice, but__ I'm worried I'll scare him away. I mean he's so perfect looking, and me? I'm so ordinary."  
_

"_Oh shut it Bella, you are a stunning girl, why would you scare him away? He should be on his knees to have a date with you!_

That's it, Bella had thought she'd hung up, but really she'd left her phone on and I could hear everything said from her side of the phone. This could be interesting.

"_I don't think so Alice, if I'm so stunning then why am I stuck with a jerk like Jacob?"_

"_Out of your own stubbornness hon. I warned you he was bad news, but you wouldn't listen."_

Silence

"_So what are you planning on doing tonight with him eh?"_

"_Alice! It's only a dinner!"  
_

"_Yeah, that's what it always is, I bet you anything tha__t he will at least kiss you."_

"_Stop it! We won't even get that close, I mean…"  
_

"_No need to get all embarrassed Bella, just watch what happens."  
_

I couldn't keep it in any longer, I burst out laughing. _Oh damn, bad move_.

"_Oh my god, what was that noise?"  
_

"_Shit Bella! It came from your __phone; IT'S STILL CONNECTED TO YOUR CALL!"_

Now was a good time to hang up I thought. I pressed the end button and let out a sigh of relief not soon before a slap connected with my face.

"Edward you bastard! Who's this Bella whore? And where are you going with her tonight?" This was the last straw; she just called Bella a whore.

"Listen here Tanya, the only whore around here is you! And Bella isn't anyone you would want to know, we're only going for dinner to discuss my problems about OUR relationship. Not like a date or anything," I confirmed with Tanya in a hard voice. _Yeah right._

"Okay Eddie-boo, I trust your expertise to realize you will _never_ find a better woman than me, oh and what you said earlier, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled sweetly. _Oh no Tanya, I meant every single word of it, but you don't need to know that._

**Bella**** POV:**

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" I screeched, clutching my hair.

"How could you be so stupid as to forget to hang up?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Calm down Bella," Alice tried to soothe.

"I FUCKING CAN'T!"

"Stop swearing like that Bella, it doesn't suit you."

"OH FOR FU—Sorry, you're right, swearing like Jacob isn't going to take time back," I said flopping onto my bed. _Edward actually heard all of those things we said! "_Maybe I shouldn't go to the date after all." I muttered under my breath, not quiet enough for Alice's ears though.

"Absolutely not. All you've shown is interest in him, that you think he's good looking. No harm done, trust me," said Alice firmly. "Now, time to get you ready!"

I groaned.

**Edward**** POV:**

There, found it.

I parked my car into the small drive and got out to admire Bella's house. It was a very modern, white and well…big house. I wasn't surprised since a therapist was known for receiving good pay although her house wasn't even half the size of mine. But that wasn't a surprise either, my father had been a doctor and my mother had been a solicitor, so when they had passed away last year, they had left me an amazing amount of money along with their massive house and their two expensive cars.

_Enough __wasting time, better go and announce my presence_. I strode up to the front door and rang the bell, and started whistling whilst waiting for the door to be opened.

It finally swung open and a cheerful Alice greeted me.

"Yo, Cullen, the beautiful Bella is waiting for you in the living room." But before I could ask which way the living room was, I heard Bella's voice.

"Alice, cut it out with the 'beautiful Bella'! It's embarrassing!"

I followed the sound of her voice and came face to face with her. I almost fainted.

Beautiful was an understatement; she looked…Gorgeous, stunning…Sexy.

She was wearing a blue, halter, lace, mini dress, which showed an amazing amount of her cleavage. _No doubt Alice's doing. _I smirked. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders showing off her sapphire earrings and matching necklace.

Her long legs were on show in some strappy high heels, and to finish it off the look she was blushing a bright pink. She actually looked adorable and sexy at the same time. Was that even possible?

I suddenly realised her blush was because I was staring at her without even saying hello.

"Oh gosh sorry, you look so…,"_Say sexy!_ "...Stunning…"_idiot "_...tonight, I can't keep my eyes off you." I chuckled at my own pathetic statement.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Alice checking me out. "Black shoes, tailored trousers and black tight shirt. Nice." She winked at me. "Now run along you two, have a fine time!" She winked at Bella this time and another rich glow of pink rushed to Bella's face.

"Y…Yeah sure."

Alice grabbed both our hands and linked them together, before pushing into our backs and guiding us towards the front door. "Come on, hurry up. Oh and Bella? Make sure I know every single detail of tonight, kay?"

"Sure thing."

When we were outside, alone may I add, and I lead her to my car, once we were both inside I simply said.

"Let's have some fun tonight."

**A/N: **Wowwwww that was so fun, I thought I was going to get the date over and done with in this one but I felt evil and decided to leave it for the next chapter. Review loads and I promise I'll update fast! Cheers~!

Thanks again Skye for betaing this for me, I love you xD


	3. Is this what I really want?

**A/N:** Hi ^^ Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm so busy now-a-days, coursework, homework, housework, and then there's problems, to do with friendship, love and of course family. Arghh don't even get me started ^^' So please accept my apologies with this chapter, I have no idea where I'm going with it, maybe a lemon, or I might save that for the next chapter, I really don't know, but one thing is guaranteed, this chapter will be extra long. Well enjoy =D Oh and thankyou again Skye for betaing this for me, I know your having difficulty with your own fanfics as to the lack of Microsoft word, so thanks so much for bothering with this (L)

**Beta note: **Sorry it took so long to beta. My eyes were hurting from looking at the screen. But I got it done! Woo! So review people. You know the drill if you dont =]

_**A perfect affair is never a simple one**_

**Is this what I really want?**

**BellaPOV:**

I was silently thanking god for making sure it was dark outside, as not to show how red-faced I'd gone. '_Let's have some fun tonight'._ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did that mean he was really going to…kiss me? Or as Alice said…even more? _Shut up Bella, don't get your hopes up._ Right, who am I kidding? Of course, how stupid of me? 'Lets have some fun', could mean _anything._ As in, let's have some fun…trashing the restaurant? Pissing the waiters off? Or even just…Let's have some fun eating a nice meal? Why did I straight away have to go for the romantic options? Gosh.

"You're awfully quiet," Edward looked at me with a concerned look, "Are you okay with all this?" _Okay with it? I'm ecstatic that I've got such a hot guy taking me to dinner, but I'm nervous…_

"Erm…yeah, I'm fine, just…" I started but instantly regretted it.

"Just what?"

I groaned, I really didn't want to say it out loud, but I guess I'd left myself no choice. _Stupid Bella, as always. _"Don't laugh okay? I'm a bit…nervous." I felt the blood rush to my face once again for the hundredth time tonight. Who would have thought a man could get me so embarrassed just by talking to me, or looking at me. Pathetic.

He didn't laugh. "Don't worry, is this the first time you've gone to an expensive restaurant?" I fought the urge to slap him. How dare he? But my mouth had other ideas.

"Actually, it's the first time I've been to a _restaurant._" Once more, I felt my face go hot, what was wrong with me?

"That doesn't matter." He then added, "It's my first time too." But he kept his eyes on the road.

"Really? I mean how? What about with your wife?" The questions just came rolling off my tongue; I'd never thought someone like this sex god to have never been to a restaurant.

"Yes, Tanya never wanted to go to restaurants or have any romantic nights. Just straight to the bedroom." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"You'll be my first." He grinned at me, showing me a set of white sparkling teeth.

I looked out of the window to distract myself from blushing again. It was getting annoying.

We finally got there but as I came to open my door, to get out of the car, Edward got there first and opened it for me. _What a gentleman. _He quickly linked his fingers through mine and started to escort me to the entrance of the restaurant. I looked up to see it's name, "_Twilight_" I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs. I knew I'd heard that name before, but it felt so distant, like a dream, or a different life altogether. I shrugged it off before

Edward could realize that I had been shocked for a moment, but he'd already noticed.

"What's wrong? Have you been here before?" He looked at me with a tint of worry.

"Erm…no…just…well…nevermind." I pretended to pick at something from my dress with my free hand. Edward got hold of it and pulled it away from my dress.

"You're an awful liar; go on tell me, I won't laugh." He chuckled.

"You already are." I narrowed my eyes. He made his face go all serious. "Well…the name _Twilight_ just feels so familiar, like it's connected to my life in some way, or to be precise, some other life. Forget it, I sound like a mad woman."

"No you don't," he murmured quietly, glancing up at the restaurants sign too, "That's the reason I chose to come here, the name, struck something inside me, like it was something extremely important to me before. But you're right, let's forget that and actually manage to get past the door and to our meal."

He gripped onto my hand tighter and gently pulled me through the doors and to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" A pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, around my age, fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke from behind the desk. I looked over to Edward expecting him to be flirting back with a grin of some sort. To my surprise, he wasn't. His face registered…a bored expression.

"I've booked a table under Cullen."

"Oh right, waitor? Please take Mr. Cullen and…" She threw me a filthy look, "…the girl, to table number 5." She smiled sweetly at Edward and looked daggers at me again.

_What'd I ever do?_

_You breathed the same air as Edward Cullen, duh._

_Oh…right._

"Ignore women like that, they do that every time they see me with another female. Happens all the time with Tanya, except she gets violent and makes a scene if those bimbos even look at her funny." He said as he manoeuvred between tables until we reached the one numbered with a number 5.

"Here you go sir, tell me when you're ready to order." The waitress ran off in jumpy steps as if she couldn't walk straight from sheer glee.

I couldn't help but moan. "She acted like I didn't even exist." I sat down as Edward pushed my chair in for me, before seating himself directly in front of myself.

He reached for my hand, "Don't let them put you off our dinner, they're just clueless, daydreamers. Tonight, you're my woman, not them, and that pisses them off."

"Just tonight, eh?"

"Well that would depend on if you still wanted me with you, so for the time being, yes just tonight," he said with a smirk.

I picked up the menu and scanned for the cheapest thing on it; I didn't want Edward to think I was a free loader.

"Are you ready to order?" the annoying waitress had come back.

"Bella?" Edward motioned for me to order.

"Erm… I'll just have some…water."

"Is that all?" the waitress yawned directing her gaze back to Edward; I saw Edward clench his jaw as if going slightly self-conscious. _Who could blame the guy; he's been getting looked up and down everywhere he goes. _

"No, we'd like to have the zucchini fritters with shaved parmesan as our starter please. Then the Pasta Presto main course and as dessert we'd like the frozen hot chocolate with extra cream designed for 2." Edward snapped the menu closed, rested his chin on his hands and stared at me as if I was the most fascinating thing in that restaurant. _Now look who's going all self conscious. _

"Right away." The waitress trotted off again, as soon as she was out of ear shot, I demanded an explanation.

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"All that food? How the hell am I meant to pay you back?"

Edward gave me a puzzled look which soon twisted into a look of amusement. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, `my treat?'"

I started to feel like an idiot, "Of course I have, it's just that, I can't eat all that expensive good and just brush it away like it was all free."

"Yes you can, because I want to treat you."

"Well…"

"See my point?"

"I guess so."

"Good, now, let's start with getting to know each other, give me the basics."

"Erm…okay, well, my names Bella Black, I'm 22 years old, I have no children, I love well mannered men, I love going out with my girlfriends, erm… I love my  
food." I turned away before I said the next thing. "And I hate my relationship with my husband." I quickly looked back and changed the subject, "Your turn."

"My name's Edward Cullen, I'm 23 years old, I have no children either, I love smart and strong viewed women, I also like my food, and I am having an awful time with my current relationship with my wife too." He smiled at me. "Quite similar aren't we?"

"Erm…Yeah." I said before our appetisers arrived.

It was delicious and as I was munching on my last fritter, Edward decided to question me some more.

"So…have you ever thought about having any children?"

"Yes, but I don't want any with Jacob, I'm saving my first child for my true love."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep, I think your first child is the most special in a way, as it's your first bit of experience, so I imagine you would go to huge extents to make sure  
everything goes well as you have had no other children, so you don't really have much of an idea of what you're exactly meant to do. What about you?"

"Hell to the no, I don't like children, they're cute when they're all small and not too troublesome, but then they start waking you up in the middle of the night, always whine, go all spoilt. Nah, not my cup of tea, but if my wife was a good woman, and really wanted a child, then I'd put aside my opinion and let it happen. Although not right now, as my wife is not a good woman, so I doubt she'd be a good mother."

"Aw, I think females are more for having children than the males, as we are the ones that have to carry the burden of having another person inside us, and having to diet for months to get rid of our big bellies. Yet we still love to have one, because it makes us feel like our life is complete" He started to laugh as soon as I said about the big bellies.

"I think women's stomachs are the least of your worries, besides, women are known well for their `dieting'. That's all they ever do." He chuckled just as  
the main course and desserts arrived.

I tucked into the pasta, and was shocked at how fast I ate it, I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was, even after the appetisers. Soon after, I came to start on the dessert when I realised it was a dessert for 2, where the "couple" have to eat from the same dish and cutlery. I decided to wait for

Edward to finish his pasta before starting on the dessert.

As he put his plate aside he pulled the frozen hot chocolate with cream to the middle of the table and scooped up a spoonful, bringing it up to my lips.

"Say ahh" he said, a naughty grin on his face. _What do I do? Ahh? Or should I state to him that I have two well working hands, and can eat by myself?_

"Ahh?" accidently making it into a question, but Edward didn't seem to realise, as he took this opportunity to push the cold dessert into my gaping mouth.

I rolled it around with my tongue and savoured the pleasantly chocolaty cold taste, it tasted like…_Bella you dirty minded whore! Don't even say the word!_

The after taste of sucking on ice cubes.

_Don't pretend that you were going to say that in your head all along, I know you really wanted to say, JACOBS CUM BUT FROZEN UP. _

_Shut the fuck up! And what if I was about to? In the end I didn't, did I?_

_You're still a dirty minded whore!  
_  
_No, I'm a horny minded female, that's all._

_Tsk._

"Taste good?" said Edward pulling the spoon back from my face and placing it back into the bowl.

"Very, my turn." I returned the grin and picked up the spoon. "Now you say ahh."

"Ahh." I carefully slipped the cream and chocolate into his perfectly now-shaped "O" lips.

We kept repeating this, taking turns to feed each other, until the dish was empty.

"That was a nice meal, thank you." I smiled at Edward, slightly disappointed that the evening was coming to an end. I had been fantasising some more, _action._

"Indeed it was, we should do it again some other time." He paid the bill with a cheque, _Holy shit! £250 just for that little meal! He must be loaded _and  
began to get up. I did the same.

He got hold of my hand and walked me out of the restaurant and towards the car.

"So, back to your place or would you like come to mine for a little bit?" he looked at me with what seemed like a glint of eagerness.

"Well, at my place, Jacob will be at now, as Alice would have probably been wise enough to go home, and although I'm not in the mood of facing him after  
such a lovely night, I'm not too sure about you place either, what're you going to about your wife Tanya?"

"Oh, don't be worried about her, she's not coming home tonight, she told me she's staying over at one of her girlfriends houses so I've got the whole house to myself." He gave me a grin of anticipation. "Wanna come or not?"

"I guess it couldn't do any harm…"_ Oh yes it could! You'll just end up sleeping with him and having an affair with your husband! _"Oh yes that right, Jacob!  
I better call him and tell I'll be coming home late."

"You don't need to go back if you don't want to." Edward started to gaze out of the window, "You could stay for the night if you liked." He looked back at me, his eyes serious, obviously registering my shock as he added, "So as not to face Jacob. We could do whatever you like."

My mouth decided to take over, "Okay, let me just ring Jacob and let him know that I'm staying over at "Alice's" for the night. But first I'll ring Alice so she can cover for me."

I rummaged through my purse as I got my phone out and dialled Alice's number,

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's Bella, I have a bit of a favour to ask of you…"

"Shoot away, honey," she said.

"If Jacob rang you asking you where I was, could you tell him I'm staying over yours?" I crossed my fingers.

"Ah…I see…Staying over at Cullen's are we? Sure thing babe, but you've got to promise to fill me in on the details tomorrow at work okay? Oh and also,  
try not to get up to anything too much, remember you're having an affair here, and you must be careful what you do so early into the relationship."

"Thank you Alice, and definitely. Talk to you tomorrow kay?"

"Kay, have fun!" and she hung up.

Next I dialled Jacob's number; it rang a good 12 times before a drunken sounding Jacob answered the phone,

"Hetho?"

"Hello Jacob," I said in an irritated tone.

"Oh hi, Thella," he slurred.

"Are you seriously that drunk?"

"Me? Thrunk? No."

"Erm…'Kay whatever, listen I just rang to say-" I got cut off as I heard a female's voice in the background.

"Oh, Jakey Boo, don't stop, a bit further, yeah right there, ahh…"

In disgust I screamed down the phone, unaware of Edward's shocked face.

"You motherfucking cunt! Who's the slag in the background? And what the fuck are you up to with her?! In fact, don't even fucking answer that question, I'm staying round a friend's house tonight, and I think I'll be coming over tomorrow to collect my things! Good-bye!" I threw the phone at the dashboard.

_That nasty shit head, who did he think he was? Having sex with a tramp in MY house? _

_Er…Bella you're not one to talk, you're the one staying over at the sex god's house tonight, _the other side of my conscience voiced.

_Yeah, but that's different! I'm not going to have sex with him am I?_

_Aren't you? Are you sure about that?, _it shot at me.

_Just shut up, why am I even having a conversation with an imaginary voice in my head?_

_Don't try change the subject._

_I thought I said shut up didn't I?_

**EdwardPOV:**

"You motherfucking cunt! Who's the slag in the background? And what the fuck are you up to with her?! In fact, don't even fucking answer that question, I'm staying round a friend's house tonight, and I think I'll be coming over tomorrow to collect my things, Good-bye!" Bella threw her phone at the dashboard, then gave me an apologetic look, my eyes must have been the size of saucers by now.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I was half way through explaining to him that I was staying at Alice's house when I heard a woman's voice moaning from sexual pleasure." She started to shake, obviously not realizing that several tears were escaping out of her eyes. I decided it was time I played the "manly Edward", as I lifted her out of her seat and placed her on my lap. I pulled her into my chest and held onto her tightly, letting her cry.

"It's okay, don't cry Bella, if he wants to be with another woman let the low life be, I'll go over there tomorrow and beat the shit out of him. I won't let him hurt you anymore." I stroked her hair in a way I thought was comforting. Tanya never cried, so this was the first time I'd tried to stop a female from crying. A tear-stained Bella looked from my wet shirt.

"You'd do that for me?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. _How couldn't I?_

"Of course." Bella gave me a confused look.

"But why? You hardly even know me, but you're being so nice to me." I laughed.

"That's my nature Bella, I'm nice to thoughtful kind-hearted women. Such as yourself."

"Thoughtful? Kind-hearted?" she asked.

"Yes, you're both plus much more."

"Really? Like what?"

"I'll tell you when we're at my house." I turned on the engine and started to drive.

**

I pulled up into my drive-way and turned off the engine. Glancing to me left, I caught Bella with her mouth hanging open.

"Like it?" I teased. Bella looked at me, quickly shutting her mouth, obviously trying to speak but not finding her voice. She nodded vigorously instead.

"Well, it's even more tasteful on the inside, come on I'll show you."

**A/N:** Duh Duh Duhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Told you it was going to be long, mwahahaha! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper at the moment, so excuse the weirdness xD So who's the woman at Jacob's house? The smart ones have probably already guessed, I hate writing predictive things, but I think it would work well like this. Next chapter deffo some limey stuff, not lemons just yet, as I think it's still a bit too early in the relationship, but a touch of limes are guaranteed =D Oh by the way, my parents know I'm writing a "story" but have no clue what kind, *giggles* but today they really put me off finishing this chapter. They told me I apparently have no skill and that anyone who reads my stories will want to die because they're so crap o____O They've never even read my stories TT_TT I have a feeling they said that because they want me to improve my grammar on their precious little books and I said no LOL review and tell me if you think I should give up on this fanfic because I'm a crap writer .  
Thanks again Skye!


	4. A little fun never hurt anyone

**A/N:** Wooo, so I'm being a bit more considerate and updating faster, go me~! Last time I took sooo long, this time I won't and I'll try and regularly update. I'd like to mention a certain person that really helped me develop my ideas for this story and without her it wouldn't be as good as it is. This person is Jennifer or Jen as she likes to be called and I demand that all of you check out her stories and review, her username is: A Cullen Wannabe. Oh and as promised Jen, you will be featured in this chapter xD But anyways enough talking, more writing =D

Also a huge thanks to Skye please *everyone cheers* this girl has been through hell lately with family issues so I didn't want to push her too far by making her beta this for me. Even so, so far she's betaed all my chapters up to now, and hopefully she'll beta my next one. But for this one I think its best we leave it un-betaed until she feels like she can cope. But thank you anyway babe~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_, and I never will :(

_**The perfect affair is never a simple one**_

**A little fun never hurt anyone**

**BellaPOV:**

"Well, it's even more tasteful on the inside, come on I'll show you."

_Even more tasteful? Was that even possible? _

I glanced up at the magnificent house. It was made from snow white bricks and looked like a mansion, probably was. The windows were sleek and tinted, so you could only see through them if you were on the inside looking outside. Along the driveway were hundreds of flowers lined up, of all different shades and colours, everything was just breath taking and the thought that it was even **more** tasteful inside made me feel slightly dizzy.

I felt Edward grab hold of my hand and gently tug me to get me to start walking.

My legs started to respond to the gesture but my head just kept swivelling around and round taking in all the beauty.

"It's so beautiful." I managed to say as we got to the front door.

"Yes it is, but there's something even more beautiful you should see." He unlocked the door and let us in, guiding me down a corridor until reaching a huge mirror. "Look there, that's the most beautiful thing in this house yet."

I peered into the mirror and blushed. He was talking about me. Me, Isabella Black, more beautiful than this house, what a joke.

Obviously I had said the last 3 words out loud as Edward responded to that,

"You asked to know what else I thought of you and I said when we got to my place I'd tell you. So I just told you one of the things that I see in you. Thoughtful, kind-hearted and beautiful." He put an elegant finger under my chin. "And don't you dare differ." He slowly brought his lips to mine and connected, my legs at this point completely gave way, but Edward's strong arms held me standing in a tight embrace. I felt fireworks go off in my head as he started to slide his hands down to the small of my back and just rested there as he continued to gently nibble and suck on my lips. It was the first time I had been kissed so softly without any sudden movements or pain being involved. Normally Jacob would just grab hold of my face when he felt like it and basically bite lips so violently that often they would swell up twice in size and go scabby. Not to mention the fact he would just rip off any garments I was wearing, Edward hadn't even tried to touch me, it was amazing how different they were.

I would have stayed like that forever if Edward didn't pull away, I held back a whine.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you, but lets not get too carried away, at least let me show you a bit more of the house." He gave me one last brush of the lips and reached for my hand again to guide me towards the stairs.

"What about downstairs?" I asked, starting to climb up the stairs.

He chuckled, "I'd have thought you'd want to see the bedrooms more than the kitchen, but if that's what you wish…"

"No no, its okay, you're right, I did want to see the bedrooms first." I smiled at him charmingly and let him lead me up the stairs.

We got to the landing; naturally I looked in both directions, and to my surprise only saw 3 rooms.

"Aren't there more rooms?" I saw Edward's puzzled face and reworded the question. "I mean, when we were outside it seemed like a mansion, how come there are only 3 rooms?"

Edward smiled in understanding, "There are plenty more rooms, they're just on different floors. I don't really use any of the other floors, so I got this one to have all its walls knocked down, until all that remained were 3 enormous rooms. One's my bedroom which I share with Tanya, one is my study, and the other is the room that Tanya insisted to be named the "children's room". Even though I clearly told her she wasn't capable of taking care of any, she said she knew but the thought of a room with the label "children's room" made her feel like she was capable of taking care of them. She's a strange woman, to be honest I don't really understand her half of the time." He raked his hand through his tousled sex hair and started to stare at the children's room. How I wished I could be the one who stroked his hair, it looked so silky and soft.

Edward caught me staring longingly at his hair and grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance, I promise." And winked at me.

_Hold on a second, I didn't even say anything about wanting to stroke his hair. How did he know that I was thinking that and not something like 'Oh my, he's got head lice!'_

"How…How did you know what I was thinking?"

He looked deep into my eyes as if searching for something then answered with a lopsided grin to die for.

"People reckon I can read minds, I can't. It's just pure experience. Remember, as you've seen, females are constantly following me about like obsessed little dogs and they've always got that look in their eyes. And often, they tell me what they're thinking like 'I wish I could feel your hair,' so I guess you could say I've almost memorised that look. But unlike you, whenever they have that look in their eyes, it's always alongside a look of being pathetic and neediness, you're not like that, and that's why I'm attracted to you and not them."

I froze when I heard this, and he obviously noticed. _Is he trying to say he could replace me any time with any girl? _

His grin disappeared and was replaced with concern. "Is something the matter Bella? You've gone all stiff, was it something I said?"

I started to stare at him to try and see if I could trace any body language that would give me my answer. _Is he just using me to get back at his wife?_

"Tell me Bella, you can tell me anything."

I continued to glare at him coldly. He started to go a bit pale.

"Bella?" he started to shake me gently as if to snap me out of my little trance, but I just kept glaring.

"Get off of me." I said but kept my expression impassive even though I was hurting inside.

But Edward didn't let go of me, instead he held me tighter and pulled me into his chest.

"I said don't touch me!" I tried to struggle out of his arms but in vain. He was too strong for me.

He began to stroke my hair and I felt his soft lips kiss my hair.

"Bella, please tell me, I want to know what I said to upset you." He lifted my chin to look into my eyes and gave me a sad smile that instantly welled up my tears. "Love, you're crying, what did I say?"

"I'm not crying!" I shouted, but my voice cracked and I felt the hot tears of frustration and anger run down my cheeks.

Edward brought his finger to my face and wiped at them, and showed me the evidence.

"See? Come on, what is it?" I was shocked to hear no impatience or irritation in his voice, just pure concern and kindness.

I let myself relax at that thought and just laid my head on his chest to calm myself down. I felt Edward lift me up in bridal style and carry me into one of the rooms, most probably his bedroom.

Next thing I knew I was still in Edward's arms, but he was now propped up in a king sized, soft and white bed looking at me; I timidly met his gaze and smiled.

"I'm sorry about earlier on, it's just that…you said that woman are constantly following you around like…helpless dogs. So is that what you see me as? A helpless dog who's having problems with her husband so is just freeloading at your house instead?"

A look of horror crossed his face as he answered in a slightly angry voice. "I never ever said anything like that, I do **not **think of you in that way. You're not helpless, you're not pathetic and you're most definitely not needy. What the hell made you think that?!"

"Well…if that's the case, then why me? Why do you 'like' me? What in the world is so _special _about me? I'm just an ordinary woman, who's got a dick head as a husband, but then you come along and act all nice to me as say I'm 'your' woman. I just don't understand!" By now, I had weaved myself out of his arms and was sitting opposite him on the bed, cross legged.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully and took a few moments before he answered my question.

"The answer to that is because…I think I'm in love with you."

My mouth fell open and I felt the blood drain out of my face. _IN LOVE WITH ME?!?!?!?!!_

"In love with me?" I whispered as if it was a crime to say it out loud.

"Yes, in love with you. I'm glad you finally picked up on the fact how I suddenly started to find a liking in you. The truth is; this isn't the first time we've met. I don't know if you remember but a while back when we were both still in high school, me and Jacob were the bestest of friends."

"Me and you went to the same high school along with Jacob, but you never really paid any attention to me, that's most probably why you don't remember me. You were an item with Jacob for many years and then you married him, all that time I felt myself slowly fall in love with you. But I never even got the chance to say hello to you, the only thing I got was Jacob constantly boasting about how good you were in bed and how sexy you looked when you were sucking his dick." Edward blushed at this point and looked away.

"Sure, I always had girls chasing after me 24/7, but the only person I had eyes for was you, but you never even acknowledged my presence. I had seen the real you, how kind you were, how sweet you were, and Jacob used to take all of that for advantage but I knew I never would. Today when I stepped into your office I instantly recognised you, and when I heard the fact that you and Jacob were having a bad time together, I almost pounced on the opportunity to make you notice me. The fact that you actually think I wouldn't want you at this moment is shocking, I've always thought it was the other way round. That you wouldn't want me."

I listened carefully to every word until he was finished. I couldn't believe my ears. Edward Cullen in love with me all the way through high school and I didn't even know he existed? Impossible.

"So…you're not using me to get back at Tanya or Jacob? You genuinely are in love with me?" I jumped onto his lap and rested my hands on his chest; looking into his eyes to see if his words had any meaning.

The look of happiness in Edward's eyes was priceless as he took in my eagerness and put his arms around me. "Yes, I really am. Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to love me back though? I don't mean now, it's obviously way too early for you, but I mean _ever._"

I looked at him kindly, this was the first time anyone had ever asked me to love them in my own time, in fact, I seem to have said that a lot, _this was the first time._ This only proved how different Edward was from other men, how could I say I couldn't love him? Of course I loved him. As a matter, I already was in love with him, just too scared to accept it, worried that I might be betraying Jacob. But that didn't matter anymore, as he was the one who had betrayed me first, so I guess that made us even now, and it was okay if I expressed my feelings.

"Edward Cullen, you don't need to ask me to love you. I already do. I am already in love with you, I just was too scared to admit it before, afraid that you didn't feel the same about me and afraid I was betraying Jacob. To know that you are in love with **me** is just like 'wow'." I brought my face closer to his and lingered just millimetres away from his lips.

He didn't wait for me to push any closer, because he got there first, crushing his lips against mine and almost knocking me down so that I was now flat on my back with him on top of me.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to actually say that," he growled against my lips. I pulled him closer to me, not that that was possible, as we were already stuck together in the heat of the moment.

"I love you, I love you and I love you. I'll keep saying it until you're satisfied." I whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he chuckled, starting to lick and nibble at ever point he could on my face, kissing my eye lids, my nose, my mouth, my jaw line then playfully biting my earlobe, my neck and then of course my lips. This was too much for me to handle as I groaned and started to unbutton his shirt.

I finally managed to get it off, as I started to trace the lines on his abs and muscles. His chest was just so perfectly shaped and was a gorgeous snow white, not one hair on display. It was like a dream come true.

But Edward didn't let us stop there as he reached for the hem of my mini dress and started to pull it up until it was just above my navel. Showing off my legs and thongs. I felt myself blush.

He cupped my face, "Don't be embarrassed, I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you though, if you ever feel like you want to stop please tell me, okay?" I nodded.

**EdwardPOV:**

I cupped her face, "Don't be embarrassed, I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you though, if you ever feel like you want to stop please tell me, okay?" She nodded.

I continued to pull her dress up until her breasts were on show, I felt a flicker of amusement cross my face. _No bra, must have been Alice's doing. _

I hesitantly stroked her flat stomach and crept up higher very slowly until Bella got impatient and grabbed hold of my hands and placed them on her breasts for me. I almost laughed out loud at her little pout. I leant down to kiss her.

"What's so funny?" she said still pouting.

"I never thought you'd act so eager," I let my chuckle loose.

"Well you were surely taking your time, I thought I was going to orgasm before you even touched me properly!"

I laughed and drew my attention back to her round breasts, now under my hands. They felt so soft that it took every ounce of my self control to not put my face in the meeting of them. Instead I started to fondle them, tracing them underneath my hands until I got to her nipple which I gently pinched. She groaned and I felt myself go hard, as she smirked at the bulge now formed in my trousers, Bella grabbed hold of my buckle and skilfully got rid of it and pulled town my pants leaving me in only my boxers. I took this as a sign to speed up a bit as I brought my mouth down to her left nipple and started to suck.

I let my other hand massage her right breast as she started to arch her back with the pleasure I was giving her. This made me grin like a school boy that _I_ was giving her this feeling right now and not Jacob. I switched to suckle her right nipple and massage her left breast making her groan even louder, calling the syllables of my name in between each groan.

I brought my head up and started to plant kisses all the way from her jaw line down to her neck, through the arch way of her breasts and settling there. I started to lick on that particular spot and I suddenly felt Bella pull my head down so I was muffled in the middle of heaven. This was what I had been dreaming of doing one day, and I finally was. I breathed in her scent and just let my head lay there for a few moments; I started to grin as I felt her finger through my hair, _just what she'd wanted to do earlier on. _

I then realised that was as far as I wanted to go with her tonight, otherwise I would have felt I was taking advantage of her. So I pulled myself up from my own personal heaven and brought her up with me, lying us both down so we were now lying the right way up on the bed, cuddled up in each other's arms.

"Why did you stop?" I heard the annoyance in Bella's voice and sighed.

"I don't think we should go the whole way when we've basically only just met. I don't want you to think of me as another version of Jacob, someone who pretends to love you properly and then just sleeps with you. I don't work like that." I explained.

Bella turned to face me, still in my arms. "But we haven't just met, we've known each other since high school."

"Correction love, _I've _known you since high school. You didn't even know I existed until this morning in your office." I reminded her gently.

She pouted, "Fine. But don't make me wait too long." She started to kiss my chest tenderly.

I held her close to me until she looked up at me.

"Edward, how many girls have you dated before Tanya?"

"Let me think…one."

"ONE?!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to distract myself from you…"

"No! I meant one as in that's hardly anything. I was expecting at least 10 or so."

"Fucking hell Bella, 10 or so?! I might have had people chasing after me but I've always been hard to please."

"So who was that one girl? What was her name?"

"Her name was Jen. She was a sweet girl, pale, brown hair like yours but she had these amazing green eyes." Bella gave me a dirty look, so I added, "Of course nothing to compare to your ones." She didn't look convinced, but she let that one drop to my relief.

"So how long were you out for?" she asked.

"Oh…about a few months."

"Who broke who up?"

"Jesus Bella, you sure are nosy," I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her nose, "She broke me up, she said that she was in love with someone else." I chuckled nervously, "She was a heartbreaker." **(A/N Woo! Go Jen! Told you I'd feature you in this chapter xD) **

"Aww, Edward." Bella pulled me closer to her and started to kiss me passionately, licking my bottom lip then sliding her tongue into my mouth and brushing it with my own. She was definitely a natural in kissing, much better than Tanya.

When she finally pulled away, I got hold of a lock of her hair and brushed it out of her face and started to stroke her cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you Edward and you are the most handsome man I have ever come across."

I laughed, "Now you make me feel bad, what I meant to say was, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and will ever meet." She beamed at me.

"I love you so much; I don't know how I have ever lived without you all this time." She said trying to hide a yawn but I noticed.

"Bella honey, it's past midnight, I think you should get some sleep, tomorrow I will go to Jacob's house and beat the daylights out of him as promised."

I saw Bella's chocolate eyes begin to get covered up by her eyelashes as she muttered, "Thank you." And fell asleep in my arms whispering "I love you Edward," over and over as she slept.

**A/N:** I think my typing speed for that chapter should be put into the Guinness Book of Records. My hands were a blur as I typed because I was having so much fun writing it. I think I am quite good at writing limes without hesitating, but when it comes to lemons I start to squeal. I haven't written one yet and to be honest I'm kinda dreading writing my first one. Arghhh…. Lmaoo. Anyways, I updated a lot faster than I normally do and it was my longest chapter written for this story, so I promise to keep it up if I get LOTS AND LOTS of reviews (: That would really make me happy :D Thanks for reading~


	5. Unshed tears

**A/N: **I've started writing this the day after I posted the update, but god knows how long I'll take to finish. The reason I've finally got the time is because on Sunday night it started throwing it down with snow, it said on the news it was the largest snow fall for 6 years! So obviously I was given time off school, today it's Tuesday, so basically, I was given the day off yesterday and today, although I doubt I'll be lucky enough to have the day off tomorrow, 'cause unfortunately it's stopped snowing (N) But I had loads of fun playing snow fights with my sister and sledge racing, although she stole the sledge off me so I beat her up in the snow really bad ^^' so she started crying and swearing at me o_______O She's only 10 and I've NEVER heard her swear except for saying shit. *shrugs* I deffo didn't influence her :S Anyways as far as I recall this is a chapter for my fanfic not a diary entry xD Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_, but I'd love to :)

_**The perfect affair is never a simple one**_

**Unshed tears**

**BellaPOV: **

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room, I quickly sat up and then the memories of last night came flooding back. I was in Edward's room, his home -I looked to my left and right- but where was Edward?

I glanced over to the clock on the bedside table, a piece of paper catching my eye. Out of curiosity I picked it up and began to read.

**Dear my darling Bella,**

**I thought I would leave you to sleep some more as you looked like you needed it, as for me, I've gone to beat the shit out of Jacob as promised. I should be back around lunch time to take you out for dinner. Miss you already, Edward x**

A small smile spread on my lips as I re-read the first line, _dear my darling Bella,_ it had a nice ring to it. I put the paper down and looked down at myself. My dress was plastered onto my body just above my breasts and I was only in a pair of thongs. I started to peel off my garment when I realised that I didn't have anything to change into, _what a nuisance. _

I pulled the dress over my head anyway and looked through Edward's wardrobe to find a longish wife beater and slipped it on to cover myself. I glanced in the mirror and to my dismay realised my nipples were sticking out and my breasts were sagging. _Oh well, not much I can do about that, I didn't wear a bra with that dress last night. _

Not bothering to put anything else on I quickly sped down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted with the smell of an English breakfast.

I glided towards the counter and saw a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages and beans. I inwardly smiled; it had been years since someone had cooked _me _breakfast instead of the other way round. Picking up the now-cold food, I popped it into the microwave and started to hum, when an idea struck me. I could make a surprise dinner for Edward for when he came home, so he wouldn't have to spend more money on me by taking me out to eat. Pleased with my idea, I heard a satisfying 'tang' as the microwave came to a stop, indicating my food was ready.

I opened the microwave and almost passed out by the mouth-watering, emphasised smell of the food, but with the hearing of my stomach growl, I skipped over to sit down at the kitchen table. Without hesitating, I wolfed down the food in an instant before draining off my dish.

I glanced at the clock to see it had just gone half eleven, and that judging by his note, Edward was going to be back soon. I went through my mental recipe book, trying to find something fast to make yet delicious. BANG, thought of one. My famous, mean, lean, lasagne!

I ran towards the fridge so hastily, I tripped over twice before actually reaching it. Opening it, I found everything I would need and quickly ran back to start cooking.

**EdwardPOV:**

I unwillingly opened my eyes to the daylight, finding myself avert my first thoughts to the body pressed against mine. I adjusted my eyes to see who it was, and felt my heart leap as I realised it was the person I had been in love with for so many years. Bella. Remembering my promise to the angel in my arms, I slowly got up, trying to avoid waking her up. I relished the sight of her bare torso and restrained myself from touching her creamy skin, before covering it up with the covers.

I spotted a notepad on my desk and ripped out a page, quickly scribbling down a note about going to beat up that asshole for hurting my love.

I threw on a clean blue shirt and black slacks before making my way downstairs and out of the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way.

As I started up my car, I recited Bella's address in my mind before driving off to my destination.

**

As I pulled up into the familiar drive way, I planned what I was going to exactly do before I stormed through the front door to surprise Jacob. _I'll ring the bell, he'll supposedly answer, and I'll then politely greet him and introduce myself. Then I'd kindly tell him what I was planning on doing to him for his actions. Then I'd go on from there. Yeah, that could work, now to put it into practice._

I sauntered up towards the wooden door and rang the bell. Not seconds after, I was greeted by Jacob himself and to my horror I remembered that a couple of years back, me and this man were best friends. How was he going to react to what I was going to say to him next?

Jacob's eyes went from half closed to 4 times their size; he began to vigorously rub at them, as if he thought I was just an illusion. After several more eye rubs, I decided to start talking.

"It's been a long time Jacob," I began.

"Indeed it has Edward, indeed it has." Stammered Jacob.

"So, would you like to know what has brought me here?"

"Erm…you wanted to pay a visit to your best pal?"

"Correction Jacob, we're not best pals anymore, that was in the past. Although, however much I'd prefer to be here just to come and say hello, I'm afraid to say, that's not the reason I'm here."

"So…what then?"

I decided to get right down to business, "Jacob, have you by any chance, forgotten you're married? Or has your brain still stayed the same size since you failed your exams in uni?"

He gulped before opening his mouth, "Yeah…what of Bella?" he said slowly.

I sighed heavily, _I really didn't want to have to spell it out to him like I had always had to in our past friendship, _"Last night, Bella rang you to say she was going to be stay over a friend's house for the night, but when you picked up, she heard a female's voice in the background…making peculiar noises, for someone who is already married. Would you care to explain?"

Jacob started nervously shifting from foot-to-foot, "She must have made a mistake, I mean, I would never cheat on Bella, I love her too much." But I could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind me stepping inside to just make sure everything you say is correct now would you?" I attempted to walk past him but got blocked off by a huge arm.

"Not so fast Cullen," he only ever called me by my surname when he was deadly serious, _this was more like it, _"No one walks into my house without an invitation, and you don't have one, now go home."

I stepped back, "I'm afraid that is not possible, I promised Bella I would come over here and sort you out, and I will stick to that promise."

"Wait a minute, where is Bella?"

I took a deep breathe, "At my place." Jacob's eyes bulged and his nostrils started to flare.

"SHE IS WHERE?!" he got hold of me by my shirt collar, and pressed his face against mine.

I kept my cool, "At my place, just like whoever that whore is at your house, except Bella isn't a whore; I let her stay at mine because you already had company. You know how they say 'two's a company, three's a crowd.'"

I slid myself out of Jacob's meaty grasp and took my stance to beat him to a plump.

"Keep away from my wife Cullen, just because you were jealous back then to have her, doesn't mean I'll hand her over as easy as that." Jacob stepped out, closing the door behind him, joining me in the front yard.

"Nice speech Black, but as long as you're sleeping around with other women, I won't hand her back, since as far as I recall Bella is at my house at the moment."

That's all it took before Jacob lunged at me, which I easily dodged, with a side-step.

"I won't go easy on you Cullen," snarled Jacob, teeth clenched.

"That's coming rich from you, as I remember _you _were the one who had to go to hospital from our last fight." I sneered. "What was it over again? Oh yes, apparently it was a crime to call you stupid when you failed **all **of your exams."

Jacob aimed to punch me again, aiming at my chest, but missing once again as I ducked and connected to his lower stomach.

"Shit, you're agility never fails to amaze me. How do you get so fast?" wheezed Jacob in pain, clutching his stomach.

"I don't know, I guess you could call it a gift," I drawled, throwing him a combo consisting of a kick in the groin and a punch under the chin, sending him flying across the lawn.

"Fuck." Jacob wiped at the blood coming from his now-broken jaw. "Go to hell Cullen, you won't get away with this!"

Once more he lunged as if to punch me, but caught me off guard by grabbing hold of my head and smashing it against the wall behind me. I felt my skull crack and I choked on a scream of pain.

"How does it feel to break a few bones eh?" sneered Jacob, I felt blackness start to take over but suddenly saw an image of Bella clutching my shirt, looking at me with those glassy eyes, unshed tears pooling at the lids. I pulled myself together and grabbed hold of Jacobs face with both hands and threw it against the floor, and without a second thought, jumped on the remains of him. He let out a piercing shriek and stilled. I could still see his chest rising, very slightly, but it was there, he was still alive, _thank god._

I came to walk away but stopped as I saw a small finger nail in Jacob's scruffy hair. I bent down to examine it, and picked it up, to my shock I realised it was a fake nail. Not any fake nail, but a particular pattern on it that I couldn't ever not recognise. And I knew who it belonged to; I pocketed the nail and made my way to my car, and slumped in.

I started up the car and started to drive back to my house, but to my dismay got caught up in traffic. As I waited for the traffic to move, I started to feel slightly light-headed and tried to stay in focus, but felt myself slipping away. I heard the sound of honking behind me and then the vibrations of somebody crashing into the back of my car, but this all felt so distant as I realised I was being enveloped by darkness.

**BellaPOV:**

I kept looking at the clock and started to feel apprehension building up in my chest. It was way past 2pm and Edward still wasn't back not to mention that the meal I'd worked so hard on was getting extremely cold. I pushed all these thoughts back when I heard my mobile ring from upstairs. I sprinted towards Edward's bedroom, hoping it was a call from the man himself, but felt a weight of disappointment as I realised it was only Alice.

"Hello?" trying to keep the sadness from my voice.

"Oh my fucking god Bella! IwasintrafficandthenIbumpedintothebackofasilver…"

"Woah woah! Alice slow down! Okay, what's the matter?"

"I was in traffic and wasn't paying attention, so I didn't realise the driver in front of me had come to a sudden stop, and I crashed into them!"

"However much I can see this is annoying and you might have to pay a lot of money to repair your car, why are you informing _me_?" I heard the irritation creeping into my voice.

Alice huffed on the other side of the phone, "You didn't let me finish, it was a silver Volvo! I didn't realise at first, but then as I walked over to curse the driver, I saw through the window…Edward! And his whole head was covered in blood! He's being taken to hospital now, I was wondering if you wanted to come-"

"COME?! GET YOUR SMALL ASS OVER HERE AND RUSH ME OVER TO THAT HOSPITAL NOW!" my voice cracked as I felt the tears fall down my face. _Edward was hurt, probably from fighting Jacob. And it was all my fault._

"Calm down Bella hon, it'll be okay, he'll be fine, now give me his address and I'll be over there in a flash." Soothed Alice.

I babbled his address in between my sobs, and when Alice was sure she had it all correct, she hung up.

I fumbled with sliding my phone down, and crumbled onto the floor. _How could I have let this happen? Why did I let him go? Why? Why?! _Fresh hot tears made their way down my cheeks, and I stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until I heard footsteps approaching and a small female bending down beside me.

"Bella darling, the door was unlocked so I let myself in, I also brought you clothes; I reckoned you would want to wear some clean underwear." Alice's melodic voice chirped, handing me a pile of clothing. But I didn't move.

Alice's comforting little arms wrapped around me, "Bella, the faster you get ready, the faster we get over to that hospital," by the hearing of the last part, I forced myself up and entered the bathroom.

I stripped down and changed into the black cotton dress,

_Great, black for a funeral…_

_Shut up voices; please don't start your annoyingness now of all times._

_Hmph!_

As I emerged back from the bathroom and pressed my hair down with my fingers, Alice got hold of my hand and rushed me out of the room. I grabbed for the wife beater I had been wearing until Alice had come, I wanted to feel Edward's presence with me while I was away from him.

**

"Hi, we've come to see a Mr Cullen?" Alice asked the fat woman behind the reception desk.

"Sorry, no visitors allowed." I looked at the woman closely; she was quite old, I'd say in her late 40's, long but greasy grey hair, her butt was so big that she had to sit on 3 chairs and to finish off her "look", she was a wearing the most disapproving frown I had ever seen in my whole life, so deep in her skin, it looked tattooed on.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for us, my husband works here, Dr Jasper Whitlock, and I believe he is the one who is working on Mr Cullen." Stated Alice, matter-of-factly.

The old woman glared at me, "And who is she?"

"She is Mr Cullen's wife," Alice answered hastily, with a brush of her hand. I bit back a little shriek.

The receptionist carried on glaring, but before she could persist on not letting us go, Jasper entered the waiting room area and started towards where we were standing.

Alice ran and jumped into Jasper's arms, "Jasperrrrrr, tell this woman to let me and Bella see Edward, pleeeeease." She started to nibble at his ear, causing him to chuckle.

"Sure thing Ali, don't worry Mrs Coconut cracker **(A/N: LOL Ria xD) **please let these two women come through whenever they like. I give you their permission." Jasper started to lead me and Alice in to the OV, gently pulling Alice back onto her two feet.

Jasper walked in front of us, whilst Alice held onto my hand, until we got stopped at a specific bed. Edward's bed. He looked so vulnerable lying there, clearly sleeping. The tears started to well up as I saw the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Edward…" I whispered, reaching out to him. Alice guided me towards his bed, and I took hold of his hand cautiously.

"Edward, speak to me, please." I heard my voice wobbling, until it was just a bunch of sobs. Alice started rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"Bella, don't cry, he's going to be just fine. Remember, Jasper is his doctor"

I nodded, but didn't attempt to stop my tears. Jasper got hold of Alice's arm.

"Ali, I think it is best we leave her alone with him, I'm sure she would prefer not to have an audience." Alice nodded and stepped back, pulling the curtain across so that I was now alone with Edward.

This time I didn't try and keep my cries quiet, I laid my head on his chest and sobbed for all I was worth, muttering things in between.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go…now you're hurt…it's all my fault" *sob* "I meant what I said last night Edward, it's only been a short time, but I love you…don't leave me…please." I felt arms wrap around me.

"Bella love, don't cry, I'm okay." I heard a honey voice from my left, I lifted my head up to see bright green orbs.

"Ed…" Edward brought his finger up to my lips and placed it there, to keep me from saying anything else.

"I won the fight with Jacob, and this," -he pointed to his head- "Is nothing; I've only cracked my skull open, nothing serious love. Please don't ever say anything about me leaving you again, I would rather lose my left arm than to leave you." I held onto Edward's hand with both of mine and began placing kisses on his knuckles, but failed to stop crying. I felt so emotional seeing Edward like this.

I broke into loud wails, and buried my face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"D…on't ever do anything so stupid again," I looked up to see Edward's eyes glistening with unshed tears, it was obvious he was trying to not cry in front of me. I leant down and kissed him straight on the lips, then proceeded to kissing down his jaw line and felt his arms hold onto me in a vice-like grip.

"Please stop crying love, you'll make me cry." A tear slipped down his cheek, which I licked off causing him to groan. I smiled.

"That's more like it Bella, always smile for me, you look even more beautiful when you're happy." I leant over to kiss him again, when I got interrupted by the sound of someone coughing behind me. I straightened up quickly and looked back to see a handsome doctor, looking at me and Edward with amusement on his face. I blushed and looked to the ground.

"Hello, I'm Dr Jace Wayland, Jacob Black's doctor, or should I say your husband's doctor," he crooked an eyebrow towards Edward and then back at me, causing me to blush again, "I was told to request for Isabella Black to come and see him, if you would be so kind."

I nodded and stifled a groan, looking back at Edward to giving him an apologetic look, before scurrying off behind Dr Wayland. We approached another bed, where sure enough, lay my asshole of a husband. Jacob.

I gasped when I saw his whole body covered in cuts and bruises, and a cast around his neck and jaw. To make things scarier, he was looking daggers at me, causing me to gulp.

"I'll leave you to it," smirked Dr Wayland. I returned it by raising an eyebrow.

When the doctor had left, I edged towards Jacob's bed and sat on the seat next to it.

"Hi Jacob," I started, he grunted, making me wince.

"Look I'm sorry that…"

"Don't sorry me Isabella," my mouth fell open; Jacob had _never, __**ever, **_called me by my full name. He was obviously very very angry, I took a deep breath before he carried on. "I don't even know why you bothered to come when I asked for you, you were obviously too busy fucking that Cullen," he spat.

My anger blazed, "FUCKING? THIS IS A FUCKING HOSPITAL IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED! AND YES I WAS WITH EDWARD, BUT I WAS ONLY CHECKING ON HIM." I took another deep breath before carrying on in a quieter voice. "And you can't exactly talk, who the fuck was the bitch _you _were fucking last night eh?"

He sneered! The cheek of this man! I was about to launch into tantrum mode when my eyes caught on a bunch of flowers on his bedside, with a piece of card attached.

I took a look and started reading,

**Jakey boo, I love you! Ahahaha that rhymes!!! Isn't that sooo cute!?**

**Hunny bunny, get better soon, so we can have some more fun =D**

**T xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I whistled, _whoever these flowers were from, was some desperate bitch who reckoned she's funny, _I giggled at the thought of a blonde bimbo writing this.

I dropped the card from disgust and stood up, spinning on my heel ready to leave. But then looked back over my shoulder, "Have fun with 'T', because you've lost me 'Hunny Bunny'," I laughed and left to go and see Edward again.

**A/N: **Okay remember I said to those people who guessed who the mystery woman is, that they were correct. Well I've decided to let you in on a secret ^^ Yes all of you are correct, BUT, bare this in mind, things are not what they always seem. As in 'T' might not be who you think she is for Jacob. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.

Thanks so much for bearing with my slowness, I hope this chapter made up for that! Remember to review for me if you want me to carry on =D


	6. Sex is the greatest pleasure of life

**A/N: **WOW WOW WOW. I haven't written for months! I am **so so so so SOOO **sorry my amazing readers. I promise to start making my writing regular again, I know I've left you all hanging :P Well about everything that's happened lately, it's all gone past, I'd rather not speak about it again, but it's over. Since that tragic event many many things have gone wrong. Boyfriend problems, best mate problems, problems with the parents 8-) Y'know the usual shit that goes on in an average teenager's life lol Well anyways, I've finished reading all the fanfiction updates people have written and decided to get back to my old writing habit =D

And omg, I heard also that Daddy's Little Cannibal died… I can't believe it, her stories were amazing and she seemed like a genuinely really nice person. So young as well. Rip Stephanie. *sighs* I loved her story 'cigarette burns' anyone know if that's all she wrote? Is what has been posted on her account the entire story? Or didn't she get time to finish it? It's truly amazing I think, I read it in half a day, such an original plot.

Well enough yapping, here's your chapter, please review so I know y'all are still alive and waiting for my return :P The more reviews I get, the more reason to write for y'all everyday =D So read read read then review review review xD

OH OH OH and also an HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta Ria, without her this story would be unreadable with all the grammar mistakes xD

**Beta note****: Wow! That's the only thing I can say is wow, really Tanya you need to have so much more faith in yourself because this was so good that I actually now love you and your writing around the same amount! I honestly can't wait to see what happens next! You know the circumstances in which I read this, so sorry for the short note! Everyone reading this story, you know you wanna give some great reviews so that Tanya will have more faith in herself, it's for her own good! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_, but making lemons about it is fun =D

_**A perfect affair is never an easy one**_

**Sex is the greatest pleasure. Ever.**

**Edward****POV:**

"Are you sure you can manage? I mean maybe you should let me drive, what if-" I put my hand over Bella's mouth and chuckled.

"Bella I'm fine, I've been in hospital for a 2 weeks healing, my skull isn't going to affect my driving, and neither is a few fractured bones in my fingers. Stop worrying so much love." I removed my hand from her mouth and lightly kissed her.

Bella gently put her hands on my neck, avoiding my head, and pulled me closer to her, kissing me deeply but with the most gentle and sweet tasting touch.

"I've been waiting for 2 whole weeks to be able to do that **properly.**" She said after she broke the kiss, leaving me wanting more. "Just promise me to never do anything like that again."

I rolled my eyes and turned the car on, "I'll try."

**BellaPOV:**

As soon as we got to Edward's house I let out a sigh of relief. I had kept thinking that Edward's sight would go blurry and he would pass out, without the advantage of a traffic jam like last time, and kill us both.

As we got out of the car and entered the house, Edward reached for my hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom; shutting the door.

He turned around, facing me and started to undo his buttons on his shirt until he had fully removed it. I got the hint and began pull my own t-shirt over my head, but Edward strolled over to stop me.

"Bella, I didn't ask for you to remove your clothing, I simply just want to lie in the same bed as you; being in a hospital bed for 2 weeks is lonely. But I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do-" I crushed my lips onto his to keep him from saying anything else and continued to remove my t-shirt. When it reached my neck, I broke the kiss to pull it over my head before reaching over to un-do the belt on Edward's trousers. I heard him gulp and returned it with a smirk. _Living with Jacob for 2 years has taught me a lot more than you'd think._

I felt Edward cautiously place his hands on my hips and slowly pull my skirt down, so that I was just standing in my knickers and bra and him in his boxers. I instantly felt the room temperature rise by at least 10 degrees.

We just stood there for 2 minutes looking at each other and exchanging nervous looks before I finally made a move from impatience. I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him, gently pushing my tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth for the first time with tenderness. Whenever I had kissed Jacob like this, it had felt wet and slobbery but with Edward it was different. Kissing him felt intoxicating and enjoyable, which was why I always brought it on in the first place.

I 'accidently' fell back onto his bed, bringing Edward with me, our mouths still connected, discretely rolling over so that he was lying his back, whilst I straddled his hips.

I brought my lips down to Edward's chest and started to place light kisses all the way down from his pecks to the spot just under his belly button. As I inched lower down his abdomen, my lips barely brushing across his skin, I made the kisses more passionate, slightly sucking and using my tongue to graze across his perfectly worked abs, making me want him more and more. The satisfactory groans I was receiving made me want to go further to see just how much I could tease him without going into intercourse. Bringing my tongue all the way from just above the elastic of his boxers to the pit of his neck in one slick lick, I settled down to nipping at the delicate flesh there.

"Bella…" I heard deep moaning coming from Edward's chest, "Please don't stop," he brought his hands to rest on my back, running his long fingers up and down. I dragged my lips up, never leaving his skin, and placed them over Edward's plump ones, gently biting down on his bottom lip, and sucking it between my own. Devouring Edward's soft lips, I started to rub his manhood with my thigh causing him to groan into my mouth. _I think it's time we make a trip down there Cullen._

To Edward's surprise I let go of his mouth and travelled down his body until my hands were on the band of his boxers. I could see the effect of my work by the tight tent in them, grinning; I pulled them down slowly until the beast was out completely.

I brought my mouth down onto his tip and took a light lick before blowing on him, making his cock even harder than it was, if that was possible. Closing my mouth over his shaft this time, stuffing in as much of him as I could and using my hands to pump the remaining his length. I started off by bringing my head backwards and forwards at a painfully slow pace making Edward beg for more, before I started to twist my mouth so as to get the perfect angle in order to pleasure him to the most of my ability. Using my small hands to rub his foreskin over and over again, I maintained my head movements until I started to feel him throbbing inside my mouth.

Whenever I had sucked Jacob off I hadn't done it to my own accord, I didn't enjoy doing it, I only did so that he wouldn't get angry at me. But with Edward it was a completely different story, I was truly in love with him, I **wanted** to make him happy, not because I was scared of him getting angry, but because I was happy when he was happy. I detached one of my hands from his cock and started to trace the sensitive area under his balls; I felt Edward grip onto the sheets underneath him indicating he was close to the edge of releasing. Seconds later I felt hot semen filling my mouth, and from years of practice I made quick work of swallowing every last drop making sure he was completely clean, knowing he'd appreciate it a lot more than if I spitted.

I started to crawl back up so I could kiss Edward in order for him to taste himself on my lips; but instead I felt my mouth fall open at the Greek god lying facing me, his breathing heavy. He was the definitely the most beautiful male I had ever set eyes on, everything about his features were just too perfect, managing to look delicate yet as strong as iron at the same time. I crushed my lips down onto his, not wanting to come up for breathe again and just to be taken away to paradise with Edward forever.

When I finally couldn't hold my breath for longer and had to come up for air, I looked down into my love's piercing green eyes. The most loving look was present in them, I didn't dare look away in case I woke up and realised I had dreamed Edward all along. What did I do to deserve showing love and pleasuring the most amazing man on earth?

I got jolted out of my thoughts by Edward's sudden movement, I gave him a confused and shocked look as he flipped me over onto my back, but he just gave me his breathtaking crooked grin back. "My turn to return the favour Bella," as he reached down to unhook the clip in between my breasts that held my bra together. I felt myself blush as he removed my bra completely and cautiously, never looking away from my eyes, placed his hands on my breasts. I arched my back from the foreign feeling the coldness of his hands had on me, hoping this would encourage him. Edward seemed to get the hint and began to rub my chest using his left hand first, then his right, rolling my nipple between his fingers each time. He brought his mouth down to my now erect nipple and sucked. Hard. I grasped onto his hair, being careful of the area of his head that was still healing and tugged, I was getting engulfed by passion, it was becoming too much to handle. Unexpectedly Edward bit down making me scream his name to the ceiling as he switched to my other breast, giving the exact same treatment.

When Edward seemed to be satisfied to what he'd done to my upper half, he began to move to the lower part of my body but I hastily gripped onto his shoulders to stop him.

He gave me a curious look, "Is something wrong Bella?"

I averted my eyes and made my eye lids droop to avoid eye contact, "Jacob was always very selfish and only let me pleasure him when it came to the sexual areas, not the other way round, I've never done anything…down there…I'm not really comfortable…I mean…I love you bu-" Edward had already come back up and covered my mouth with his own to stop me from speaking, when he broke the kiss he gave me a concerned look, "Bella, I want you to know we will only do things you are comfortable with, you don't need to sound so apologetic, it's fine," He smiled. "But can we do this?" He got hold of the flimsy lace that covered the area in between my legs, I got the hint and grinned, "Of course we can, where would the fun be without it?"

I could tell that Edward had lost his gentleman side and was getting frustrated as he literally ripped my knickers off of my body and reached over to his sock drawer, retrieving a small packet in the shape of a condom. Eagerly tearing the packet, he slipped the condom on and positioned himself at my entrance.

"You ready love?" I nodded.

I felt the world turn upside down as Edward entered me, I hadn't felt something so amazing in my entire life before. It was as if our bodies were meant to be joined together like this, as if we were meant for each other. As soon as Edward was in he started a steady rhythm getting me used to the feeling of him inside me, I grabbed onto his back and dug my nails in so hard I was positive I was drawing blood, but I didn't care, all that mattered was what was happening between Edward's and my body. Not being able to control myself I hooked my legs around his middle so that my ankles were digging into his backside, urging him to go faster and further in inside me.

I managed to distinguish the sound of his grunting from the sound of my panting and begging, wanting him to be mine forever. I didn't want him to go back to living with Tanya and me with Jacob. I wanted to be with Edward forever. And at the moment the only way I could tell him this was this way.

I gasped as my stomach started to fold over and knot up, feeling myself coming, "Edward!" I screamed his name over and over again seeing the world explode into a thousand colours before my very eyes. I couldn't have been happier else where, this was the most perfect moment anyone could ever dream of. Lying exhausted with your true love on top of you, breathing the same lust filled air, at the same time, mouth on mouth, heart on heart. Nothing could spoil this moment.

The doorbell went off.

Okay. Correction. The doorbell could spoil this moment. Curse whoever that rang it. Fuck sake.

**EdwardPOV:**

FUCK SAKE. Who would come and visit me at this hour, especially whilst I'm in my own personal heaven? I slid down from Bella's face and rested my head on her soft chest, hoping the person at the door would piss off.

The doorbell rang again.

I jerked my head up, startling my beautiful Bella, leaning down, I kissed her softly, "I'll be right back love," jumping off the bed in frustration I grabbed my black trousers, and threw them on, not bothering with my shirt. As I stormed off down the stairs and reached the door, I cursed under my breath a few more times before redeeming my expression to a fake smile and opened the door.

Holy motherfucking shit.

It was Tanya.

**A/N: **Finally I finished it! I was itching to finish this as soon as possible so I could pass it to Ria to be beta'd. So if you think it's a success please review, and also, any ideas on if Tanya should find out that Bella is naked in Edward's room? Or should we let this one slide? ;) Tell me what you think. I normally would find it hard to write a lemon after such a long break but Lewis my amazing boyfriend told me to imagine it was me and him xD So that made stuff a lot easier. Thanks baby :)

Ciao for now, leave some nice reviews; they make the world go round.

~TanyaHeartEdward


	7. Beautiful Bitch

**A/N: **JESUS

What can I say? Finally, finally, FINALLY, I'm back!

I managed to get all my files off my shitty laptop and onto my sister's computer and wanna know more good news? I'M GETTING A NEW COMPTUER! *Everyone cheers*

I'm getting over excited, well anyways, I haven't written in a while so forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as you were expecting, but I will try my best.

Enjoy~~~!

I didn't ask for this chapter to be beta'd in my desperation to get it poster asap. But thanks Ria for being there for my story anyway :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_, but I own Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson. Yeah I'm selfish, and what? xD **(Ria please don't kill me =[ rofl)**

_**A perfect affair is never an easy one**_

**Beautiful Bitch**

**EdwardPOV:**

Right. There was two things I could do right now. Literally slam the door in her face and hope she falls down dead and never bothers me again, or, fasten the belt on my trousers properly, fold my arms and face her like a man. I'll go with the latter; I'd like to consider myself as a man.

I gripped onto the belt on my trousers and pulled so hard that I felt like if I made it any tighter I would suffocate. But hey, this was Tanya we were dealing with, the bitch had enough strength to move an adult bull if she wanted to, not to mention tear my trousers off of my ass with those manicured nails.

Folding my arms over my chest, making sure she would hopefully look at my face whilst I spoke to her, I looked her up and down to see how much she'd changed over the last couple of weeks I hadn't seen her because I had been recovering in hospital.

Her hair was still the same strawberry blonde, reaching to her waist, dead straight and shiny. I had to say, if I was to say I liked one thing about her the most it would have been the shininess of her hair, I was even willing to admit it probably beat mine. Her complexion was caked in foundation and her eye makeup looked so heavy it made you wonder how she managed to keep her eyes open at all.

She was obviously wearing contacts because instead of finding honey orbs hidden behind her mascara, I saw moss coloured green ones. _Funny how my eyes are green too. Copy cat. Urgh I hated her._

"My Eddie-boo! Oh my love, where have you been all this time sweety? I've missed you so so very much, come here..." Tanya leant over the door frame and aimed to lunge at my chest, probably hoping for a hug. _In your dreams BITCH._

I vigilantly took a step back, resulting in my wife grabbing at cold air and then stumbling over the door step with nothing to support her, flat on her face, centimetres from my feet. She managed to lift her head enough to throw me one of her 'you will pay for this' glares, but innocently I just returned it back with a smirk. What was the worst she could do?

Tanya began to pick herself up from the floor, and to my surprise, I managed to spot a tint of red covering her cheeks, which probably sounds impossible judging at how much foundation she had on. Closing the gap between us with a single step, she forced her face against my own, foreheads touching.

"Now now **babe**, there was no need for the harsh welcoming now, was there?" She pulled away just enough so that I could clearly see she looked mad. Very mad. "I have a suggestion for you, which I was going to mention softly with love, but you don't seem to be in the mood, so I'll just say it like this" I cocked an eyebrow as she continued rambling but then felt a shot of pain coming from my cock, making me look down to find Tanya's knee wedged in between my legs, pressing harder and harder by the passing second. And fuck did it hurt.

"You will do as I say quietly, or you might find yourself on the floor in tears by the time I'm done with you honey" Tanya started to chuckle, and gave me a quick knock on the balls with her knee; I could feel the corners of my eyes dampen.

"My good friend Jacob, happens to know that whore that you've been living with for the past few weeks, in fact, she is his good for nothing wife. I find it quite amusing how me and you are married too, meaning, you are meant to be living with **me **as Jacob is meant to be living with **her**. It's simple really, I'm sure you've been having a good few fucks over this time with the little hooker, but I'm willing to forgive that if you just kick her out right now like a good boy and forget her forever, and only see me. Oh, and you will have to pay up with the sex, but with me, and only me, for the rest of your life, this," -she let her knee down and placed her hand on my crotch through my pants, slowly stroking- "belongs to me, got it Eddie-Boo?"

Contemplating my tight position here, to my disgust the thought of saving my penis and giving into her looked like the best choice, also seeing as Bella was only upstairs and this house was meant to belong to Tanya as well as myself, it was very likely that if I didn't do as she said, she'd go and hurt Bella.

"Edward, why is that woman stroking your cock?"

I jumped in shock at the familiar voice coming from behind me, as I looked over my shoulder to find no other than my beautiful Bella dressed in one of my white shirts that went perfectly with the colour contrast of her legs, god, she looked so damn sexy in my clothing.

Tanya brought her hands up to my chest and hooked her fake nails into my shirt possessively, to then flash a fake smile at towards Bella. "Well, if it isn't the hooker herself eh? Sorry sweetheart, but this is **my** house, so would you be so kind as to step out of it? Oh, and you can remove Edward's clothing whilst you're at it. I'm sure someone who is so easy to give their body wouldn't care about walking around naked anyway."

I looked over at Bella expecting her nostrils to be flaring and her hair sticking on end, but to my surprise she looked as neutral as if someone had asked her if she was free this weekend to go shopping.

I then realised I hadn't said a word to defend Bella and thought how she must be feeling seeing me so easily standing here, in silence. Snapping out of my trance I pushed Tanya away firmly.

"If you call Bella a prostitute one more time, I will personally throw you out of this house, in nothing but your underwear." I threw her one of my threatening glares.

"Paha, I'd like to see you try honey, this is also my house too, in case you've forgotten?" Tanya made her way towards me again, hooking one of her legs around my waist, placing her hands on my face.

"It's Tanya I believe, right?" Bella quietly said from her corner.

Tanya averted her attention to Bella and let go of me, striding towards Bella, chest pushed forward "It sure is, and you're Bella, the one who Edward has been sleeping with lately?"

Bella ignored Tanya's remark and nodded, never leaving her eyes from mine. After a few moments passed, she looked Tanya in the eye and with a sweet smile finally started to speak.

"You know, I have heard an awful lot about you Mrs Cullen. In fact, I've seen enough to be able to prove all my theories correct. You are a menacing, stuck up, cruel, bitchy yet beautiful little whore, and to be honest, you don't deserve Edward one little bit. A wife is meant to be caring and loving, but on the other hand, I see no love in you. All I see is evil and selfishness. You may claim this house, but who was it who actually paid for it? Who is it that is paying for all your bills? Your expenses? I'm pretty sure your entire outfit cost around £300 at least? What's the bet that you bought it all with _Edward_'s credit card? If you think you have the right to boss Edward around and who he brings into this house then you are oh so mistaken hon. I would respect the fact you are his wife and therefore I shouldn't stay in this house a minute longer if it's not in your wish, but you don't deserve the title 'wife'. You don't prove to be a good one, so no, I won't listen to what you say, and I don't care if I regret this in the future, you deserve it."

To my horror Bella slapped Tanya round the face and grabbed for her hair, giving it a hard pull which brought Tanya to the floor. Of course she didn't hesitate to slash back at Bella with her long nails, leaving some fierce scratches on her once perfect legs.

"Oh you are _so_ gonna pay for that you good for nothing cow, I can't have Edward licking my legs in this state, let me make sure you have more than a few scratches on you before you fucking go running back to Jacob. That's right, you thought I didn't know? It wasn't hard to guess slut, I recognised your voice from that phone call and also your choice of words in Jacob's card. So go, because in my eyes **you** are the hooker, not me, your husband would have loved you with his entire heart if you hadn't been such a sex addict, as the same with me and Jacob. In this scenario it is me and Edward who are the victims, so as for the villains, you and Jacob, you have NO say in an affair we choose to have. Because trust me, if you and your Jakey boo had a tiny bit of sense in you, you wouldn't have treated us as you did, and right now neither of us would be in this fucked up mess. So if you don't like it, go and blame yourself, for as long as **I** am with Edward, someone who genuinely loves me, then you two will go and shut the fuck up and stay out of it." Sucking in a breath, Bella ripped out a handful of Tanya's hair, not stopping to grab her hair again, but this time tugging her off of the floor, shoving the wad of strawberry blonde hair in her screaming mouth, muffling her pleas.

"Not like the taste of your own hair eh? Fuck you, I don't even have an ounce of sympathy for you, nothing in my life has ever made me as mad as your annoying voice saying you'll throw me out of the house, naked. We'll see who's the one having the laugh by the end of this."

She raised her fist and punched Tanya right in the nose, definitely breaking it. I'd never imagined Bella to be so feisty, and for some twisted reason, I wasn't stopping her, she actually looked kind of...hot.

I was snapped out of my fantasy by the sound of Tanya being smashed into the front door, her head continuously being hit against it. _Okay, Tanya is a bitch and everything, but something tells me if I don't stop Bella __**now**__ then she might accidently murder her. Hate to do this love, but I'd rather you didn't kill her._

I walked over to where Bella was now strangling Tanya and gently placed my hands on her shoulders, "Bella, please stop it, you'll kill her."

Bella's hold on Tanya's scrawny neck loosened "And what if she does die? I can't stand the thought of this woman abusing you in the past then having the nerve to interfere with us." She spat and I was worried she might tighten her grip again.

"I hate her, and so do you, but if you remember I didn't kill Jacob. You wouldn't have wanted that, I knew you wouldn't, so please baby, it's the same with Tanya, hurt her as much as you like, but you need to calm down or else you will finish the job and it will be messy."

I saw Bella's frame relax a little bit as she slowly let go of Tanya, and turned towards me.

"You're right Edward, I'm sorry." She gave me a regretful look but quickly placed her hand on Tanya's fake chest, as if she sensed her trying to unplaster herself off of the door.

"Listen here, if it wasn't for Edward, who obviously isn't cold hearted enough to have absolutely no love for you, you wouldn't be alive still, so take this as a warning to never mess with this bitch, you got that? Now please take your leave quietly." And let me tell you, if looks could kill, Tanya would have dropped dead that second.

To my utmost surprise Tanya hung her bleeding head down and began to open the front door that had closed when Bella had slammed her into it. As I thought she was going to step out she froze and gave me a last look, tears down her face mixed up with the blood coming out of her nose and all the makeup she had had on earlier. She looked like a monster out of one of those horror movies.

"You will hear from me again Edward. Just you watch." As she pulled the hair out of her mouth.

She finally stepped out of the door. Leaving me and Bella in a silence, neither of us wanting to break. After a good five minutes Bella took hold of my hand.

"I love you."

I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

She chuckled and brought her lips towards my face, gently placing them on top of my mouth, giving me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had.

"No one, not even her, can split us up now, I promise."

**A/N: **Woot woot I'm finally done. So what do you think? Do you like Tanya's punishment? Or did I go too far? . If you were in Bella's place, what would you have done?

Love you all for waiting with me so long, remember to leave me a review and tell me how I did and what you would have done in Bella's place ^^ Adios~~


	8. Things are never what they seem

**A/N****: **I'm not going to even start making excuses. It's been really difficult to access a computer seeming since I got a new phone, satisfying my internet needs, my parents haven't yet bought me a computer and I am left to my sister's whilst everyone is out for a tiny bit of time, hopefully I can write as much as I can in good quality before they return.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_, but what I do own is...this galaxy truffle I am eating now...yeah I went there xD

_**A perfect affair is never an easy one**_

**Things are never what they seem**

**TanyaPOV:**

I hung my ashamed head down and accepted my defeat, opening the front door, I came to step out but then stopped and gave Edward one last look, knowing I probably looked hideous.

"You will hear from me again Edward, just you watch." I stepped out of my house and closed the door, terrified of the beast in human form named Bella on the other side of the door. My entire face was numb, my scalp was sore and I felt like I was going to pass out, yet, I still carried on walking, down the drive, onto the street. I didn't even know where I was going. Just away from her.

The weather changed almost ridiculously to match my morbid mood, heavy rain began to fall onto my body, making me shiver as I felt the blood from my face, tears and cosmetics run down my neck and onto my clothes, which also took just moments to become soaked with rain. Unaffected, I felt hollow, I just kept on walking, wondering which way would lead me back to Jacob's house. I thought if I got rid of Bella quickly then Jacob would see me more than just a fling, maybe as something a bit more valuable.

I didn't really still love Edward. My love for him had vanished just after one year of living with him. He was always so busy, too busy, I didn't feel like a wife to him anymore, I was treated more like a friend, a room mate. I'd prepare his bath and dinner when he would come from work but then instead of spending time with me, he'd just go straight to bed afterwards. I knew now that he probably told everyone that I was a sex thirsting bitch who wanted him for his money and nothing else, the truth was, that wasn't the case at all. When we first met, I really did fall in love with him, I tried to be as perfect as I could for him. I wanted to make him as happy as I could in everyway, but I was human too, after being treated so coldly near the end of the first year of our marriage, I knew I couldn't maintain a single give and take relationship for the rest of my life.

_The first time I met him was during my first magazine shoot. My friends all used to talk about this guy called Edward who went to Forks High and was the most gorgeous male walking the earth. Believe it or not, I was a very hard to please person in high school. I hardly dated, in fact, Edward ended up being my first real boyfriend, I didn't like typical guys, I'd always wanted to fall in love for real and last a long time with that person. So obviously when hearing about this 'perfect Edward who was gorgeous, talented and friendly' I found it hard to believe and would just laugh at my friends telling them that perfect people didn't exist, and that this Edward probably had a huge flaw somewhere in his life. _

_Although, one thing I remember hearing amongst his other talents was that he was an exceptional photographer. And seeing that the biggest magazine company had accepted me and invited me to my first shoot that weekend, a small part of me hoped that he would be there. _

_That weekend I went along to the shoot and when I was assigned to my room where I would be getting dressed up and photographed, I crossed my fingers that I would get to catch a glimpse of this mysterious Edward. When I found the room that I was meant to be in, I bent over, planting my palms on the door and tried to be clever by looking through the key hole in hope that I would have a vague idea of how typical he looked. I squinted with one eye and desperately tried to see as much as I could before anyone caught me. As I let me eyes wander, I suddenly fell forward as the door opened at a tremendously fast speed. I closed my eyes and hoped the pain would come quickly but instead of feeling my face hit the floor, I felt strong arms catch me and place me upright on the floor again. I slowly opened my eyes and thought I would pass out from the sight of the beautiful women standing in front of me. In shock I stepped back and rubbed my eyes. Although the figure standing in front of me with a smile of amusement was probably the most attractive human being I'd ever seen, I was sure that she was definitely female, with boobs and the rest of the package. _

"_That's why you don't spy Miss Denali," chuckled the stunning woman, "I'm Rosalie, your make up artist, If you are wanting to see Edward, you will have to wait until I make you look beautiful, now please come this way." I felt my face go red and hot as I followed the laughing Rosalie as she led me into the room I had tried to look into and through another door, so that we were now in another room, full of mirrors. _

_She ushered me to sit down on the comfy looking chair directly in front of the huge counter covered with makeup and hair equipment and smiled inside in glee that Edward really was going to be in the same company as I was being welcomed to, and to make matters even more exciting, he was going to be my photographer today! I couldn't keep my smile from leaking onto my face and being recognized by my beautiful makeup artist._

"_You seem happy chicka," she winked at me, "I'm sure that pretty little smile of yours will turn into something greater in a matter of half an hour." She began to comb through my strawberry blonde locks and I saw her pour out her magic touch out on my appearance. I watched in awe not being able to pull my eyes away from her skilled hands as by every passing second I looked a tiny bit more radiant and different. _

_After what seemed like a mere__ short quarter of an hour, Rosalie stepped back and admired her handiwork; I took a long look in the many mirrors in front of me and actually gasped. My bangs had been trimmed a lot shorter and swept to the side of my face, giving me a lot sexier look that went perfectly with my dark smoky yet seductive eye makeup. My cheekbones looked higher and all together my face seemed slimmer. The rest of my hair was poker straight but had been cut so that I had layers all the way from my jaw line to the small of my back. I had always been thought of as beautiful, but looking back at my reflection I now saw the true meaning of that word. I looked drop dead fucking gorgeous. _

"_Hey I think I did a pretty good job, c'mon kiddo, this way for your outfit,' I received another wink and stood up to follow the sound of her high heeled shoes. I emerged the next room to find another enormous space bordered with endless wardrobes. In the middle of the room I saw Rosalie fingering __**(Don't comment at my wording please xD) **__the garments on a white stool, looking impressed. 'Don't be shy hon, I need you to make sure these clothes fit other wise you will be late for Edward.' In agreement I quickly paced over to where she was standing and picked up the clothes hanger to examine the clothing. I established that the top layer was meant to be a top, and removed it from the hanger. It was a white button up shirt with a light pink, cotton tank top over with three buttons that were there to determine how wide you wanted your collar to be. It was so cute and simple I couldn't wait to try it on. The other things that were on the hanger were a plaid skirt that was white with brown and pink lines over lapping in diagonals, matched with white, over the knee socks that had a small pink ribbon on the hem. On the floor lay a pair of trainer like shoes that had very large laces, these were also a light pink but with white laces. The entire outfit looked pretty amazing. _

_Rosalie turned around and I quickly changed. When I was done and Rosalie checked to make sure that everything fitted properly I was gently pulled by my arm through another door but this time my eyes met with a very small room. All the walls were white like the rest of the building, but it was quite literally empty. Absolutely nothing was in the room except one tripod and camera in a corner. I looked back at Rosalie in disappointment but before I could speak I heard footsteps approaching and held my breath to see who it was._

Snapping out of my memories I found my self at the foot of Jacob's drive and looked up at the still crying sky. I didn't want to go back to Jacob when I had been the one who had been made a fool out of instead of that Bella. He wouldn't want me back if he knew that was the case. Even still, he was all I had left at the moment, I had to try and ask him to give me a roof over my head. It was my only possibility.

I wobbled up the foot path in my heels, shivering from the cold that I hadn't noticed before, and reached the front door, sucked in a gulp of air and rang the doorbell. And waited. And waited. And waited. After a good five minutes had past and I was starting to sniffle, I rang the door bell again. Again no answer. I knew exactly what had happened. I sighed and walked back down his drive way and made my way towards the house of my childhood best friend, in hope that she would remember me and hopefully help me out.

I managed to get myself to the nearest bus stop before completely collapsing on the floor, hitting my neck on the seat and my head on the concrete floor. I felt numbness but no pain. I lay there thinking about everything that I needed to.

_A tall and strong framed man stepped through the door, but when I looked up at his face, I gave a quiet gasp. He looked like a freaking angel. If that was even possible. He was wearing navy blue jeans and a tan coloured t-shirt with a black leather jacket to finish off. Bad boy radars were going off in my head. Hell yes. _**(Lmaooo remind you of any one Jess? ;)) **_His skin was extremely white but it didn't look bad, it made him look...mysterious. His eyes caught my attention the most, I hadn't seen eyes like his before. They looked a rich green but right in the middle of his orbs was a golden ring of colour around his pupil. They were just so mesmerizing. As for hair, it wasn't the usual sweeping fringe emo hair cut I loved, but for some reason I still found it amazingly sexy. The only way I could think of describing it was to call it the ultimate sex hair. A sort of chestnut colour with a tinge of red in it, in long tendrils falling on his face and most sticking up in odd angles. This man was just...pur-fect. The girls were most definitely right. _

_During the photo shoot I couldn't even concentrate, just always staring at this Edward, it's like he had some sort of magnetic field and I was just another piece of iron, failing not to be attracted to him and wanting to basically just rape him on the spot. WOAH. I never used the word rape. I was an innocent child. What was this man doing to me without even speaking? _

_After the shoot was finished he asked if I wanted to go to the small cafe around the corner for our lunch break, and I gladly accepted. I knew my friends would be extremely jealous, but I didn't care, this had been the first time I was actually willing to chase after a guy. Edward happened to be that guy._

_We instantly clicked, we shared the same interests, the same jokes, it was just perfect. Like we were meant to be. I learnt so much about him and spontaneously gave out fact files about myself. Sadly our lunch break came to an end; Edward had to return back to the business and I had to go home. Feeling slightly depressed I realised that I might not see Edward again for a while. As if sharing me very same thought he passed me his number on a sticky note, kissed me on the cheek and left. I felt ecstatic._

_Months past, and Edward and I became even closer; I finally moved in with him. It was really great, what more could I want? Even longer after that he proposed to me which I instantly said yes to. But what I didn't know was that Edward was a huge mistake on my behalf. A huge mistake._

_Coming up to our one year anniversary I already wanted a divorce. I couldn't stand the nonchalant bastard anymore. He's stopped saying good morning to me, stopped kissing me goodbye when he left for work, stopped calling and texting me saying he loved me, stopped having sex with me. And for a newly wed wife. These were all really important to me; I didn't know what I was doing wrong. _

_One night, he didn't come back from work at all. Completely fed up, I went to the alcohol cabinet and drunk away at my misery in front of the television with a box of chocolates. Soon I passed out from the binge drinking and woke up the next morning with the worst hangover I'd had in my life. My neck and back were stiff from sleeping on the couch with my neck crooked, my head was throbbing to the point I thought it might explode, and my eyes were hazy. I ran to the toilet to throw up most of the alcohol and chocolate I had indulged in the night before. I honestly couldn't describe how I felt any other way than shit. Why wasn't Edward home yet? _

_I picked up my mobile to find a text from him_

I have a business trip I need to attend

See you next week

Edward

_I threw my cell against the wall and heard it smash. How dare he speak to his wife like that? So coldly, with so little emotion. He thought he could just out of the blue give me one little text to say that he was going to be away for a week and just leave it at that? I had had enough. I was going to show the wanker that no one treated me that badly. I could get another one of him in a minute. Just he waited. _

_I leaped the stairs two steps at a time and ran into my bedroom. Grabbing all my hair dye from my toiletries cabinet, I opened each one and poured it all over his neatly pressed suits. I then grabbed for my bleach and threw it's contents on his expensive underwear. I was loving this. Next I grabbed his precious tobacco box that he treasured, for some unknown reason, even though he didn't smoke and set each one alight with the box of matches that were next to it. The flames licked away at the box until nothing was left except a burning ball of blackness. To finish off my revenge I threw it in his wardrobe and shut the door. Grabbing a handful of clothes, makeup, and my purse I dashed out of the room. An idea quickly sprung to my mind and I jogged back, grabbed one of the lipsticks he bought me and wrote on his mirror._

Revenge can hurt like a bitch.

I'm not yours anymore so I hope you find another victim to fuck up.

Cya later loser.

T x

_And I ran out of the house. _

I opened my eye lids to see a familiar face looking down at me. It was Dr Jace Wayland. Jacob's doctor. I tried to sit up but couldn't manage to urge my body to follow my brain.

"You can't move Mrs Cullen. I'm really sorry, but you're paralyzed."

The words came crushing down on me as if the weight of fifty grown men had been thrown upon me.

"W-what?"

"You were found at a bus shelter, your entire face torn up, your hair pulled out and your entire body limp. It was predicted that you were beaten up and perhaps collapsed from exhaustion at the nearest bus stop you saw but when you fell, you hit your neck against something, breaking it and completely passing out."

Tears were already running down my cheeks. I was paralyzed. I might never walk again. How had it gotten to this? How was I going to work at the brothel now? So many thoughts whizzed through my mind at too high a speed I could take and I felt black emptiness take over my mind again.

**A/N: **Buh-dum-TISH. DUH DUH DUHHHH. Who exactly is Tanya? What does she mean by when she says she knew why Jacob wasn't at home? And what's this about not being able to work at the brothel? Sorry guys for delaying you so long, I hope this made up for it, I hope you're all still around or I think I might aswell just delete this story. Please review ^^

Question of the day: Has your interpretation of Tanya changed by reading her POV. And if so, why? Leave me a review with your answers. Much love everyone, see you in the next chapter, until then take care of yourselves *LessThanThree*

Tee~


End file.
